Waffles And Coffee
by Willow21
Summary: Josh and Donna finally start dating, but it's not without problems. Set in an au between S3 & S4. Amended and reposted January 2005.
1. In Search Of Milk

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 1 - In Search Of Milk  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Sam has an accident with a waffle iron.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh, Sam, Donna and Leo  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

**Georgetown, Saturday morning (very early)**

"Thanks I'll be fine from here," Sam told the police officer. He climbed out of the car, walked up the front steps and rang the bell. After a minute or so a sleepy voice answered and buzzed him into the building. He was walking along the hallway when Josh's apartment door opened.

"Hey, Sam," Josh yawned, "you okay?"

"Yeah. I could use a coffee though," Sam replied absently handing Josh a carton of milk.

" 'K, but there was no need to bring your own milk." Josh watched as Sam walked in and sat down on the couch. "Sam?...... hey, what's up?"

"Umm?"

"It's 3am and you turn up on my doorstep with a carton of milk. So, what's up?"

Sam rubbed his eyes, got up and wandered into Josh's kitchen. "When I got back from the thing tonight, I was hungry so I made some waffles. Then I wanted a coffee, but I was out of milk. I went to the store - you know the one that sells that cheesecake you like? Anyway the guy on the checkout was talking about some reality TV program he'd been watching and I was stuck there for like 30 minutes - don't know what the hell the program was but....."

"Yeah, Sam, that's great, but why are you here?" Josh asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Right yeah. Look, can I stay here tonight?" Sam asked quietly as he poured the coffee.

"'Course you can, you'll have to use the couch, the guest room's a bit full," Josh replied. "What's wrong with your place?"

"When I got back..... the err, the fire department were there. It didn't make sense at first, I walked past them toward the entrance. They stopped me and...." Sam looked at Josh. "My apartment was on fire."

Josh paled, "Was everyone in the building okay?"

"Yeah, they all got out - I don't think anyone else's place was affected. The alarms went off and the fire department were there pretty quick. They wouldn't let me in though. The police gave me a lift here." Sam gave Josh a concerned look. "I should probably have gone to Toby's or CJ's but..... yours was the only address I could think of, I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Josh asked. "You are okay aren't you?" Sam nodded and started to speak but Josh interrupted, "Look, you can stay here as long as you need - I'll clear out the guest room. When are they going to let you see the apartment?"

"Tomorrow they said. I've got to ring them in the morning and someone'll arrange a time to meet me there."

Josh headed into the guest room and emerged with a duvet and pillows. "I've got a meeting at 10 with Leo about the Banner mess, but my afternoon's free. I'll come with you."

Sam shook his head, "No, you don't have to. I can go alone, I'm a big boy. Look, honestly Josh I'm not gonna ask you to do that."

"You're not asking and I don't mind. I'll be fine, you can't go on your own." Even to his own ears, Josh didn't sound too convinced.

Sam took the bedding from Josh and threw it on the couch. "Okay thanks. Night, Josh," he called, though he doubted either of them were going to be sleeping much tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the darkened bedroom, Josh lay staring up at the ceiling, not daring to sleep, knowing that the nightmare would leave him awake and terrified. Not that he had nightmares often, every few months. Any of his friends who noticed would no doubt assume he was dreaming of Rosslyn, but those nightmares stopped last year - almost. The nightmare he dreaded tonight was one he'd been having for over thirty years. Eventually though sleep got the better of him, as he knew it would.

In the living room, Sam was stood looking out of the window, unable to sleep and trying not to imagine what his apartment would be like. He knew what had started the fire, didn't need the fire department to tell him. As soon as he realized it was his apartment that the flames were coming from, he knew what he'd done, or more accurately not done. What the hell possessed him to want waffles at that hour of the night?

Josh's eyes snapped open, he was cold but sweating and he could feel the tears on his face. He tried not to remember the dream - but he still had the acrid taste in his mouth, could still smell the smoke. He put the bedside lamp on and drew a ragged breath. The nightmare was always the same. He knew she was there, trapped. He smelled the smoke, the burning, he heard the cracking of wood, the breaking of glass, he felt the heat as he ran from the house, and then the cold as he stood outside on the grass.

In the living room, Sam was lying awake on the couch, he saw the light come on in Josh's bedroom. A few minutes later he heard Josh walk across the room. For some reason he pretended to be asleep when Josh walked past him to the bathroom. Then he heard the sound of Josh splashing water on his face and he knew what had happened. When the bathroom door opened Sam asked, "You okay, Josh?"

Josh looked toward Sam, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Night, Sam." The bedroom door closed and Sam sighed. Josh had never told him much about what had happened and Sam really believed that Josh would feel better if he didn't keep it to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sam awakened to the smell of coffee and toast. 'Who the hell's in the kitchen?' he thought, rolling over in bed, only realizing that he was actually on a sofa when he hit the floor with thud.

"You okay there?" Josh grinned from the kitchen doorway, laughing when Sam tried to get up and promptly tripped over the duvet and fell flat on his face. "Coffee, eggs?" he asked, trying very hard to sound serious, and failing miserably.

"This really isn't funny," Sam moaned, stumbling again and finally sitting back on the couch. "Coffee and eggs'd be great. What time is it?"

"About 8. Scrambled?"

"Yeah thanks. Can I use the shower?" Sam asked, "and I don't suppose I could borrow something to wear could I? Besides what I was wearing last night, the only clothes I've got are a pair of jeans and a sweater at work."

"Sure, casual stuff's in the second closet." Josh grinned at Sam's amazed look, Josh wasn't after all the most tidy or organized person on earth. "Donna arranged them," he shrugged.

Sam's look was now questioning. "Donna arranges your clothes for you? You two have the weirdest relationship, you know that right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Afternoon**

"The guy said 3, it's nearly 20 past - where the hell is he?" Sam complained as they waited outside his building for the fire investigator.

Josh grinned at Sam and shook his head. "He's impatient to check how much of a mess his place is in, you know he likes stuff to be tidy," he told Donna.

"And now he's staying with 'Mr Organized Chaos'," Donna laughed.

"Hey, I can always find my stuff."

"Yeah, once you've called me."

"That's only 'cos you keep tidying stuff away - it's like a compulsion."

Sam just looked at the two of them. "Weirdest relationship," he muttered. "Guys, he's here."

Sam let them into the building and they followed the detective up to Sam's third floor apartment. "The fire damage is mainly confined to the kitchen and living room, although there's smoke and water damage in the entire apartment. It looks like an appliance, possibly a waffle iron, was left on in the kitchen. It's quite safe, you can look around and take anything away you want, but you won't be living here for a while I'm afraid."

Sam stood in shock as he surveyed the destruction. Donna touched him on the arm. "You okay? You want me and Josh to check out your clothes and stuff? Sam?"

"Yeah, please. I need my work stuff and anything else you can think of. There's a suitcase and some bags in the spare room." He turned back to the investigator. "So what happens now, what do I have to do?"

Josh walked into Sam's bedroom and looked around. The smell of smoke was starting to bother him and he opened the window wider to let in some fresh air. There was no fire damage in the room, just some soot marks around the door. When he opened the closet doors, he noticed his hands were shaking and he saw Donna giving him with a concerned look. "I'm fine," he assured her. "Let's just get this done, then we can get out of here." Donna placed her hand on his and he smiled sadly and they continued packing.

Sam interrupted them, "The fire guy's gone. There's nothing to salvage in the kitchen and not much in the living room. Although I have saved a few CDs," he said, causing Josh to groan. "You'll learn to love 'em."

Josh looked at him as they left the apartment. "I never have before, Sam. I'm telling you that not one of those classical CDs are going to play on my CD player."

"That's okay, I can get my own. Anyway, I've heard you listen to classical music when you think no-one's around. You're a closet Schubert fan," he laughed, not noticing the inward look in Josh's eyes as he walked down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Evening, Georgetown**

"I still don't see why we couldn't just go out and get drunk," Sam complained as the three of them sat on Josh's front stoop. "We can't sit here all night anyway, it's going to rain."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I think Josh'll let us inside, Sam. Anyway, I really didn't feel like dragging round every bar in Georgetown tonight. And no, you couldn't have gone on your own, there's no way I'm having CJ come back on Tuesday to have to fix whatever mess you two drunken idiots caused tonight."

"That's fair enough," Sam agreed, "but can we have takeout?"

"Chinese?" Josh suggested, getting up and heading inside as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Sam was soon on the phone placing the order. "Get two spring rolls," Josh called from the kitchen.

"I don't want one," Donna told him.

"You always say that and then eat most of mine, so this time you can have your own."

"I won't eat it," she replied.

"No, but when you steal mine I can have the spare one," Josh said.

"Well, then I'll take that one as well," Donna smiled.

"I know," Josh grinned.

Sam watched from the doorway, "weird," he muttered.

Sam sat on the couch and checked through the TV guide. "Well there's nothing on," he said, "let's get a video."

Josh glanced out the window at what looked like monsoon season. "I'm not going out in that!" he told Sam. "Choose one from the cabinet."

"I'll choose," Donna cried, rushing into the room from the kitchen with three beers. "Oh stop sighing, it's Josh's video collection." She rummaged around and finally came up with Titanic.

Both men groaned loudly. "That's a terrible movie," Josh said.

"Yes it is," Sam agreed, "it's a girl's film. Why couldn't you choose something with a bit of action?" Then he looked at Josh. "Hold on, if you think it's terrible, why is it in your cabinet?"

"It's Donna's, she left it here, along with Four Weddings And A Funeral, You've Got Mail, Fried Green Tomatoes and God knows what else."

"Dare I ask why?"

"I had to have something to watch while he was sleeping," Donna replied. "Anyway it's a good film. Did you know that the scenes at the beginning from the submarine are real shots. And the director chose the actors that most looked like the person they were playing. Also......"

The door buzzer sounded and Sam stood up, returning a few minutes later with the Chinese takeout. He spread the cartons over the coffee table, Donna put Titanic in the VCR and Josh brought more beer from the kitchen. "I'm counting how many you have," Donna warned.

They settled down to watch the video, as the thunder roared outside. "He's one strong guy," Sam commented when Jack pulled Rose up the back of the ship.

After they finished the food, Josh went to the kitchen for more beer. "Hey, you've had three already," Donna called to him.

"Donna!" Josh whined. "It's Sunday tomorrow, I don't have to get up. I'm in my apartment, so I don't have to get home. I'm having another beer."

Donna sighed, "Okay, on your head be it."

Sam grinned, "Really weird."

As the film dragged on, the boys, both getting a little drunk, were shouting at the lookouts to notice the iceberg. "There you are you see - too late," Sam told the TV. "Don't try and port round it, it's better to hit it head on, it'll damage less compartments.... okay then, don't listen to me." Josh and Donna looked at him and grinned.

"My great-grandfather's friend and his wife were on Titanic you know," Sam told them.

"Did they survive?" Donna asked

"No, there wasn't enough room in the lifeboats for him; women and children first and all that, and she wouldn't leave him. Her friends said that he tried to get her to go with them in a boat, but she refused."

Donna sighed from the floor, where she was sitting leaning on Josh's leg. "That's so romantic. I don't think I could leave someone I loved behind."

"Oh here we go, the final scramble up the decks," Sam said. "Hey, Josh, where's Amy?"

"Amy? I thought the heroine was Rose?" was Josh's reply.

"Four beers and he's gone," Donna muttered. "Amy, your girlfriend!"

"Oh, Amy. Err..... Texas I think, why?"

"What's she doing there?"

"Really have no idea."

Sam looked at him. "Tell me again why you're together."

"Guys, you're missing the film," Donna told them. "Josh, move over I want to sit on the couch." She sat down and rested her head on Josh's shoulder. "Ah, it's lovely the way he gives her the door to lie on. You see that was an age of chivalry."

"Yeah," Josh said, "it's lovely the way she lets him hang in the freezing cold water, even though she's got the only life jacket."

"Chivalry, Josh!" Donna replied. "Are you saying you wouldn't do that for the one you love?"

When the movie ended, they all got up in search of food and drink. "So, did she die at the end or was she just dreaming?" Donna asked.

"She was dreaming," Sam told her. "Jack promised her she wouldn't die there."

"Nah, he promised her she wouldn't die there, that night," Josh said. "So she died there like 70 years later. Hey, Donna, it's late and still raining, stay here tonight."

"There's nowhere to sleep. I'll get a cab." She turned to Josh, "What time are you two starting the big clear out tomorrow, I want to know what embarrassing stuff your mom put in those boxes from Connecticut," she grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sunday Afternoon **

By 4pm, the guest room was looking like a bedroom again and they'd finally decided to sort out the boxes.

"What are you going to do with this stuff after we unpack?" Donna asked.

Josh shrugged. "Take out the stuff I want and pack the rest up again. I'll ask the super about keeping it in the basement, there's some storage space down there."

"It's a good job your mom's more organized than you, she's at least written on the boxes," Donna commented as she brought over the box labeled 'clothes.'

"I haven't lived at home since I was 18, so I think most that stuff will have come back in fashion and gone out again. Let's just put that for Good Will."

"No," Sam laughed, "there could be something you want in it, we have to go through it. See now these are your classic clothes from 'the decade that taste forgot'. You were a trendy dude back then weren't you?" he grinned, holding up an orange and red stripped sweater.

"Okay guys, fun's over," Josh grinned, he picked up his ringing cell phone and put it back down unanswered when he saw the caller id say Amy.

"Books," Sam said. "You want to go through these next?" Josh nodded. "Law books, I'll just put those straight back then," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I should get some proper storage boxes for those, they were my dad's," Josh said. "Hey," he laughed, "I don't believe my mom kept all these," he picked out some old school text books. "I think they can go into storage. Anything I wanted, I took when I left home."

"Let's have a drink and then move on to 'Kids' and 'Pictures'," Sam suggested, getting up and going to the kitchen. "What'd you two want? Coffee, tea, something cold?"

"Tea," they both replied.

"'K, do you have pot?"

"Sam, I have tea bags and mugs."

"Okay, but it's not the same unless it's made in a pot you know."

Donna, looked over at Josh who had just opened the 'Kids' box and was quietly looking at the contents. "You okay?" she asked but he didn't seem to hear her. "Josh?" she asked.

Josh glanced at Donna, "Yeah, I just didn't realize this stuff existed," he said. "There's some toys from when I was little, I.... I thought it'd all been destroyed." He smiled sadly as he took out a battered stuffed dog. "This was Joanie's, I used to steal it off her. Why would my mom not want this stuff?" he asked.

"She's probably got some and thought you'd like some too," Donna told him.

Josh put the dog on the couch. "The rest can go into storage."

"Well that just leaves 'Pictures etc' to do," Donna said and passed him the box.

He took out some trophies he'd won in high school along with some other sports stuff then reached the photos. There were some packs of loose pictures and some in frames. He looked at the framed ones first. There were a couple of his grandparents, one of his parents' wedding and some school photos of himself.

"Ahh," Donna said, "don't you look all cute in your school uniform. How old were you there then?" she asked, holding up one of the pictures.

Josh though wasn't listening, he was looking a picture of a man, a teenage girl and a boy of about 8 or 9, who were stood on a beach watching something and laughing, the girl had her arms around the boy's shoulders. "Why didn't she tell me this was in here?" he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"It's me, my dad and Joanie, it was...... it must have been taken a couple of months before she died. We were flying kites on the beach, I don't know who took the picture though." He put the picture on the bookcase, while Sam and Donna looked at each other.

Josh sat back down. "Pass me a pack of the loose ones," he said to Sam. Most of the loose pictures were of Josh's teenage years, much to Sam and Donna's amusement. Some were later though and Donna nearly fell off the chair laughing at one of Josh and Sam taken around 15 years ago. They appear to have been playing baseball, or at least Sam was holding a bat. "Excellent hair there, Sam," she grinned.

"Give me that," Sam said. "Wow, don't we look young?"

"We were," Josh smiled. "Right, I'll keep the photos here, let's put the rest back in the boxes and get some dinner. Takeout or shall we venture into Georgetown?"

"Pizza," Donna said. "I need to go home and feed Candi's cats, I'll get pizza and beer on the way back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Donna was out, Josh and Sam carried Josh's boxes down into the basement storage and then moved Sam belongings into the guest room. By the time Donna returned everything was tidy and the boys were sat watching TV. After eating the pizza they put another video on and were watching Independence Day, when Josh's cell phone rang.

"It's Amy," Josh sighed, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Although Donna and Sam couldn't hear what was being said, they could tell from Josh's tone that he wasn't happy. A couple of minutes later he returned to the lounge, picked up his car keys and told them he was going to see Amy and he wouldn't be long.

"Well that didn't sound good," Sam commented once Josh had left.

Donna carried on watching the film. "They're always the same," she told Sam. "They argue, she says stuff I'd rather not know. He storms over there and they make up. Let's watch the film."

An hour later the door opened and Josh walked in. "What I miss?" he asked.

"Well," Donna said, "apparently, even though the aliens are a technologically advanced race, they haven't updated that technology in 40 years."

"Also, it's possible to bring down an entire invading alien army with an Apple notebook," Sam added. "How's Amy?"

"She's not too happy with me. She'd wanted me to go with her to a lunch today, but I told her I was busy," Josh shrugged. "So, after she told me again what a terrible boyfriend I am, how thoughtless I am and how I'm obviously not trying with the relationship, we broke up," he told them. "Oh, and she threw things. Some of which hit me," he complained and rubbed his arm.

"You don't seem too depressed there buddy," Sam said.

"I guess not," Josh replied. "Move up, I want to see the, 'we stole this scene from Star Wars' bit." They watched the film quietly for a few minutes, until Josh asked. "I'm not a expert in physics, though I've done some reading," he laughed as his friends groaned. "But wouldn't an object the size of Manhattan, falling at speed from space, cause some kind of environmental disaster - you know, like the dinosaurs?"

Donna and Sam both looked at him. "So you're fine about you and Amy then?" Sam asked.

"Honestly?" Josh said. "No. I'm pissed off that I've wasted the last, how ever long, seeing her when I could have been with people who, you know, actually like me and can remember my name."

"Okay then," Sam agreed. "Beer?"

At 1am they decided to call it a night. "Donna, stay here," Sam said. "One of us will run you home to feed the cats and get changed on the way in in the morning."

"Yeah, okay," she agreed, "I'll take the couch." She ignored Sam's protests and got the some bedding out of the guest room closet.

Josh came out of the bathroom, "You staying?" he asked Donna.

"Yeah, you can take me home in the morning and feed Milly and Spike, while I get dressed."

"They hate me, Donna," Josh whined.

"For God's sake, Josh, they're cats," Donna replied.

"Yeah," Josh muttered.

Donna walked back out of the kitchen. "Did you call your mom and thank her for the cookies?"

Josh looked at her. "No, I thought seeing as you ate them, you should call her."

"I did."

"I know, you speak to her more than I do," Josh smiled.

"It's only a case of picked up the phone and dialing, Josh."

"I think she likes you better than me, you're the favorite."

"Well obviously, after all, I make the effort to call."

Sam listened from the kitchen and smiled, "the weirdest relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Monday**

The next morning Sam drove Donna to her apartment to get changed. "Why's Milly glaring at me like that?" he asked.

"Probably because that's Spike and he objects to you thinking he's a girl," Donna replied. "Anyway it's not just you, they don't like men. Spike usually leaps on Josh from cupboards," she grinned.

"He didn't seem to sleep too well last night," Sam said. "Josh I mean," he added. "When I got up in the night he was sat in the kitchen in the dark."

"I know."

"You think he's alright? I mean I asked him if he was, but his answer wasn't too convincing."

Donna picked up her bag and coat, "Let's go," she said, but Sam was still looking questioningly at her. "He's fine, Sam, he always is."

They drove to work in silence. Sam had shared an apartment with Josh before. He knew he had nightmares about the fire when he was a child and he was fairly sure that was what was wrong last night. As they entered the parking lot, Donna said. "I know what you're thinking and you're right. Going through the stuff, especially the photographs was hard for him. But he'll be fine, Sam. Don't go walking on egg shells around him all day, you'll drive him nuts." She looked at Sam as they got out of the car. "But don't push it any further, please."

A couple of hours later Donna was sitting at her desk when Leo walked up to her. "Morning, Donna, is he in?" he asked.

"He's with Toby. He shouldn't be long, you want me to tell him......"

"DONNA!"

"Ah, here he is now," she smiled. "Yes, Joshua?"

Josh walked up to her. "Have you seen the blue file on the thing with Toby?" Donna handed it to him. "Thanks."

"You always bellow like that at Donna?" Leo asked as he followed Josh into his office.

"Right," Josh smiled at him, "'cos you'd never yell at Margaret. What's up?" he asked.

"Banner's just called me," Leo said and Josh sat down behind his desk and sighed. "Yes," Leo agreed. "He says he's now got Turner and Crook to back him on 832."

"Turner'll come back if we agree to his restrictions on Homeplan, which isn't a great loss. I know Crook's Chief of Staff, I'll call him and see what's going on. They're not the problem, Leo, Banner is, and I'm seeing him on Wednesday. It'll be fine."

"Okay, keep me up to date," Leo instructed. As he turned to leave he noticed the stuffed toy dog on the stereo. "Hey, where'd he come from?" he asked.

Josh smiled. "We were unpacking some stuff my mom sent from Connecticut, he was in one of the boxes. I didn't know he was still around."

"Your dad had him on a shelf in his office for years, along with a picture of you, him and Joanie flying kites," Leo said, looking searchingly at Josh.

"Yeah, that was there too, it's at home," Josh replied quietly. Then he looked up and grin spread across his face. "Actually," he laughed, "there were pictures of you, Jenny and Mal as well. Mal looked about 5 or 6 - you'll be relieved to hear that I kept those from Sam and Donna, for now."

"You gonna blackmail me?" Leo smiled.

Donna popped her head round the door. "Leo, Margaret just called to remind you you're meeting Treasury in 5 minutes."

"See you later." Leo left, still grinning to himself.

Once alone, Josh picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, mom. How you doing?...... I'm fine. Thanks for the cookies by the way, Donna says they were lovely...... I now she did," he laughed and then looked at Puddle. "We unpacked the stuff from Westport yesterday....... Well, I'm slow, what can I say," he smiled, the smile soon faded though. "I'd have unpacked sooner if I'd known what was in there....... Yeah, I'm fine. It was just, I didn't realize some of that stuff existed. Especially Puddle, and the photo of me, dad and Joanie on the beach. Look, I'm gonna try and get down there in a couple of weeks, it's mad here though...... Yeah, well elections are a pain, if we could find a way of scrapping them...... Bugged phones in the White House, mom I'm shocked," he laughed. Donna walked in and pointed to her watch. "I gotta go, mom, Donna says hi by the way. I'll speak to you soon."

Donna smiled at him, "You tell her about Amy?"

"Nah, got to leave something for you and her to gossip about." He picked up some files and walked out of the office.

Chapter 2 - Not Before Time....................


	2. Not Before Time

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 2 - Not Before Time  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Josh has a question for Donna.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Saturday**

"You and Amy broke up then?"

"Hey, Charlie," Josh replied as he collected his photocopies and walked to the coffee machine. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"No, I was just passing."

"What time are you leaving?"

"We're supposed to leave at 3. So?"

"I hope you and the President have a nice trip," Josh grinned.

"Ah, misdirection, very good," Charlie smiled. "So?" he asked again.

"It's 1.20, you should probably be helping the President pack or something."

"You don't want to talk about it then?"

"No," Josh agreed, as he poured two coffees.

"I'll see you Monday then. But let me know when there's something I should know," Charlie grinned and walked away toward the Oval Office.

Josh headed to his office, handing Donna a cup of coffee as he passed her desk. "You got any plans for this weekend?" he asked her.

"It's 1.30 on Saturday, Josh, half the weekend's already gone," Donna replied. "Why, what did you want me to do? I thought with the President being away, I'd at least get Sunday to myself, I've made plans."

Josh looked a little dejected. "Okay. Well we've finished here so feel free to start your weekend when ever you like," he replied and walked into his office.

Donna watched him and sighed. "What did you want me to do?" she asked from the doorway.

"Nothing. I was just making conversation," he replied, nodding toward the ringing phone. "You going to answer that?"

Donna picked up the receiver, "Josh Lyman......"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna was walking to her car when she heard Josh calling her name. "Yes, Josh," she asked when he reached her.

"I wasn't asking you to work tomorrow, I was just wondering what you were doing," he said.

"Okay," she replied. "I've got to go, I've got a hairdresser's appointment in five minutes and it's a twenty minute drive."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday," Josh said as Donna started to walk away. That didn't go quite as he'd planned. 'Why can't I just ask her out for a meal?' he wondered. 'We've been out together plenty of times, I don't normally have a problem asking her.' But this time there was always the chance that she'd realize he was asking her on a date, then she might laugh and he'd have to find a new job, in a new city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Josh was sat outside Donna's building waiting for her to get home, although he was unsure what he was going to say when she did. Should he just pretend he was passing and thought she might like something to eat. That might work, except he was pretty sure that her roommate had noticed him sitting there, so maybe not. Perhaps he should go and leave it, after all, their relationship was fine just the way it was. But was it? A knock on the window made him jump.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Donna. I was just.... passing." 'Oh yeah, that's the way to charm her, Joshua,' he thought.

"Passing?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Do you fancy going for something to eat?"

"Why? What do you need?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Well, food," he smiled.

"No strings? No work? This isn't a bribe?"

"Donnatella Moss, I'm shocked." Josh had the full dimpled grin now. Bantering he could cope with.

"Okay, what time?"

"Eight. Wear something smart."

"This is work isn't it?"

"No. I thought we could go somewhere nice for a change."

Donna smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Josh drove off and Donna went into her apartment. "He's been out there for ages," Candi told her. "What did he want?"

"We're going out for something to eat later."

"Ah," Candi said with a knowing smile.

"What does that mean?"

"It's about time is all."

"Candi! We're just two friends going out for a meal."

"You keep telling yourself that if you like," Candi laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I enjoyed that," Josh smiled, as they left the restaurant.

"Me too. It's still early, we could go and get a drink or something."

Neither of them made any attempt at conversation as they walked through Georgetown, both seemed lost in thought. Josh suddenly stopped when the arrived outside his apartment. "Weren't we supposed to be going for a drink?"

"Yeah," Donna replied. "How'd we end up back here?"

"You want to go in or shall we go to the Taps?"

"Where's Sam?"

"New York."

"Let's go in," she smiled.

They climbed the stoop and went into Josh's first floor apartment. Although it looked the same as the last time they were there, somehow, something was different. They'd both gone quiet again, Donna sat on the couch, then stood and closed the blinds. Josh went into the kitchen. "Coffee or beer?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" Donna asked.

Josh emerged from the kitchen and looked a little scared when he sat down next Donna.

"What's going on with us?" Donna asked.

"I dunno, I'm not very good at this," Josh replied. "You may have noticed?"

"Well, yes," she smiled. "Can I ask you something then?"

"Go on."

"Is this our first date?" Donna asked nervously.

Josh looked slightly embarrassed. "I was sort of hoping so," he replied. "I did warn you I wasn't very good at this."

"That's okay, because, as first dates go, this one's good."

"Really?" he smiled. "So it's alright if I do this?" He asked, reaching over and kissing her gently on the lips. Donna responded and the passion between them, a passion that been contained for far too long, was soon threatening to boil over. "Hang on, shouldn't we.... ?" he started to say, a little breathlessly. "No" Donna interrupted him. She opened his shirt and rubbed her fingers down his chest as she carried on kissing him. 'Ah to hell with it', he decided, lifting Donna's top over her head and caressing her breasts with his mouth. He took her hand and lead her into his bedroom were they fell on the bed, still kissing.

Four hours later, Donna woke and looked over at Josh. He was lying on his back, naked, with a sheet across his hips, and soundly asleep. She gently traced the scar than ran down the middle of his muscular chest and leaned over to kiss the smaller scar on his left side. He opened his eyes and gave a sleepy smile. She lay her head on his chest and they fell back to sleep. At 7.00, Donna woke again and found she was alone. She started to sit up, when Josh returned to the room with coffee and toast.

"Morning. I knew I'd have to get my own coffee," he smiled.

"Oh I don't know, after last night I think I would have brought you coffee. If only to make sure you were awake enough for a rerun."

"I think that could be arranged," he smiled and climbed back into bed beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 9.30, they were awakened by the phone ringing. "Yeah?" Josh answered.

"Morning, Josh."

"Hey, Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Do you think you could drop my gray suit off at the cleaners. I need it for the thing on Tuesday and I forgot. I could wear the blue one but...... "

"Sam, I'm gonna have to stop you there. I'll see you this evening." Josh hung up the phone and grinned at Donna.

"That could have been important," she told him.

"Not as important as this," Josh replied, he leaned over and kissed her again, before pulling away. "I'm supposed to be meeting CJ in half an hour," he said. "I can cancel, but we really should tell her about us." His words bought him back to reality. He looked over at Donna. "There is an _us_ isn't there?"

"I thought it was just last night," she said seriously. "I mean the meal was nice and then there was nothing on the TV," but she couldn't keep a straight face. "Of course there's an _us_ you idiot."

"Good," he smiled and lay back on the bed.

"Get up and go running. I'll be here when you get back."

"Come with us."

"No. That's not my idea of a relaxing Sunday morning. You and CJ go running, I'll have a nice, long, hot bath......" she smiled at the look on his face and then hit him with a pillow. "Get up."

"If you insist," he grinned, turning toward her.

"Josh!"

"Okay." He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was stood at the bedroom door in shorts and t-shirt. "Should I tell her, or shall we keep it a secret for a while?"

"A secret romance," Donna mused. "We'd never be able to fool any of them. You're living with Sam for a start."

"I could kick him out," Josh suggested with a smile. "Yeah, you're right, we'd never be able to do it. So should I tell her or should we do it together?"

"You tell her." Donna looked worried, "Is this going to be a problem? I mean, what are Leo and the President going to say? And what about the press?"

"It'll be fine. I'll talk to CJ." He leaned over and kissed her. "See you later, Donnatella," he smiled dimples and all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're very quiet, Joshua," CJ said when they returned from jogging.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Sounds worrying," she smiled.

"CJ," he began.

"Yes?"

"You promise not to get mad?"

"Oh God, what did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing. Well nothing wrong anyway."

"Josh?"

"Donna and I are, well, .....together," he looked worriedly at CJ.

CJ stared at him, a huge smile spreading across her face. She walked over to him and hugged him. "It's about time. God, Josh, what took you so long?"

"So, you think it's okay then?" he asked.

"I'm not your mother, you don't have to ask my permission to date a girl," she laughed.

"Oh God, I've got to tell my mom," he moaned.

"I thought your mom and Donna got on well?" CJ asked. "Ahh I see, that's the problem," she smiled.

"Yes," he replied, with a small grin. Then he looked seriously at CJ. "What about the press? I mean, I'm her boss, it could look a little, well, off."

"Yeah, I've thought about that," CJ replied, she has after all been expecting this for quite some time now. "To be honest, Josh, most of the Press Corps have been expecting something to happen between you two for years. There's the gutter press, who I suppose will try and make something of you dating your his assistant, but no one who matters will listen and it'll blow over quickly. Does Leo know?"

"No. We haven't told anyone." He saw CJ's surprised face, "You're a good friend CJ, to both of us. Anyway," he smiled, "you're always my first call, remember."

CJ returned the smile. "You should tell Toby and Leo sometime today. I'd wait to tell Sam until he gets back, we don't want him getting over-excited at his friend's wedding."

CJ did wonder how Leo was going to react though. No matter what she had said to Josh, she knew that some parts of the press and the Republican Party, and even some of their own party, were going to try and make something of this and Leo, Chief of Staff, was bound to be worried about how this was going to look. However, Leo the favorite uncle/surrogate father was going to be very happy, of that she was certain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" Donna asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Like CJ, he was worried about how Leo was going to react and he didn't want him blowing up in front of Donna.

"Okay then, I think I'll go and see CJ. We have girly stuff to discuss."

As Josh drove to see Leo, he planned what he was going to say. He knew Leo liked Donna, especially since Rosslyn. His main fear was that Leo would want to move Donna and that was an idea Josh would fight. He arrived at The Watergate Hotel and went up to Leo's suite, knocked on the door and waited. He know he should have rung first and made sure Leo was in, but there was a small part of him that hoped he wasn't. A part that was out of luck, Leo opened the door.

"Josh, come in."

"Hey, Leo, I won't disturb you for too long," Josh said nervously.

"You're not disturbing me," Leo told him. "Drink?"

"No, I'm fine." He followed Leo into the living room and sat down, standing up again almost immediately and starting to pace. 'This is ridiculous,' he told himself. 'For God sake, this is Leo, just tell him.' He stopped pacing and turned to face his boss. "Leo, I need to talk to you about something."

Leo watched the younger man. "Go on," he said cautiously.

"I don't know what White House policy is on this. Actually I suppose it's something I should know about, but I don't." He saw Leo's impatient look and sat back down. "Okay, here's the thing. Donna and I are dating." Leo didn't say anything and the silence stretches on for almost a minute. "Leo, say something. Even if it's to yell, just say something," Josh pleaded.

"You thought I'd yell at you?" Leo asked.

"Well, the thought did cross my mind."

"How long has it been going on?"

Josh looked at his watch. "About eighteen hours," he replied.

"Why would you think I'd yell?"

"Because I know how it looks, to anyone who doesn't know us or wants to get at us. CJ thinks the press won't be too much of a problem, not that we're thinking of announcing this in the Post or anything." Josh knew he was starting to ramble, but Leo's quietness was making him nervous.

Leo was torn between wanting to congratulate Josh for finally dating someone who made him happy, and wanting to shout at him for not thinking of the consequences. That wasn't fair though, if Josh hadn't thought of the consequences he wouldn't be looking so worried now. Leo loved Josh like a son and wanted him to be happy. After everything he'd been through he deserved that. Leo was actually a little hurt that Josh would imagine he'd think otherwise.

"Leo?"

"This may be a really stupid question but, does she make you happy?"

"What? God yes!" Josh's face lit up. "She's amazing, she's funny and clever, I can totally be myself with her, she doesn't expect me be anything else. She's.... Donna," he smiled.

'So how could you imagine I wouldn't be happy?' Leo thought. "I bet your mom's pleased?"

"I haven't told her yet," Josh admitted. "I told CJ this morning. She told me years ago that she's my first call with anything, and she tends to get violent if she's not," he smiled. "But, no, nobody else knows."

Leo was a little taken a back by that, and the hurt disappeared. "Josh, anyone who knows the two of you is going be very happy for you," he smiled, "the rest don't matter. I know, there'll be some who try and make a thing out of it, but we'll survive, we've survived worse, in fact we're getting pretty good at it. You and Donna haven't done anything wrong."

"So you're okay with it?" Josh asked, unable to believe this was going so well.

"Who are you asking? Leo, old friend of your father's or Leo, Chief of Staff."

"The first."

"I couldn't happier. You two are good together. I hate to sound like Margaret, but you really are," Leo smiled.

Josh was very happy to hear that. However, "And the second, Leo CoS?"

Leo wondered how much to make Josh sweat, but he relented. "Like I said, we'll get through any problems. Anyone who isn't happy for you just doesn't know you. What were you expecting?"

"I dunno," Josh admitted, but he still looked pensive. "What about work, Leo. I mean there aren't going to be any changes are there?"

"Changes?" Leo asked. "God no. Where the hell do you think I'd find another assistant who'd put up with you?" he smiled. "One thing though, Josh. You want me to tell the President?"

Josh looked worried again. "You think he's gonna be mad?"

"Are you sure you're a Fulbright Scholar, you didn't bribe someone? 'cos you can be pretty stupid at times," Leo asked. "The President's just going to want to know what the hell took you so long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CJ and Donna were sat in CJ's apartment drinking coffee and discussing Josh. CJ had meant what she'd said to Josh, she was extremely happy that her two friends had finally worked out what everyone else had known for years. She had always suspected the reason that Josh's relationships with Mandy and Amy didn't work was because they weren't Donna and they knew it. The only other person Josh had shown any interest in was Joey Lucas, and she knew full well where Josh's affections really lay, even if he didn't.

"When you going to tell your parents?" CJ asked.

"Never," Donna replied.

CJ thought Donna was joking, but saw that she wasn't. "Why?"

"They won't like him."

"Again, why?"

Donna suddenly looked very miserable and CJ wished she'd said nothing. "Lots of reasons," Donna sighed. "He's a Democrat."

"So are you."

"Yes, but they think it's a rebellious phase I'm going through," Donna replied. "Also, he's older than me and he's my boss."

"I guess," CJ agreed doubtfully. "I've never thought about the age gap." She supposed 11 years may seem a lot to Donna's parents. "As for him being your boss, why would that matter to them?"

Donna leaned back in the chair and stared into space. Should she tell CJ the real reason her parents already didn't like Josh? Should she tell her that it had nothing to do with his age or his job? She was going to have to tell Josh, so maybe she should see how CJ reacted.

"It's not just about that," Donna began. "You don't realize what they're like. They're......" She trailed off. How do you explain that you think your parents are, at the very least, a little bigoted? "It's just that, they don't mix with people who are different to them. They don't have any friends from different cultures or even different backgrounds. I'm not saying they're racist, they're good people...."

"That doesn't make them racist, Donna. It just means that they need a wider circle of friends."

"No, there's more to it than that," Donna continued. "It's not just that they don't know people from other cultures. They don't want to know them. They believe that America takes in too many immigrants." She looked across at CJ. "They think that the refugees from Eastern Europe, who came here during World War II, should have been sent back once the war was over."

"Josh's parents....."

"I know," Donna interrupted. "The fact is that they won't like Josh because he's Jewish and his parents came here from Poland." There, it was said, it was out in the open. "How am I going to tell Josh?" she asked.

CJ couldn't believe that Donna came from a family like that. She was saved having to answer Donna's question by the door buzzer. "Hello."

"Hey, CJ."

"Toby. I thought you were staying in watching sport?"

"I got bored."

"I'm flattered. You can come on up, but be warned it's girly talk in here."

"Hi, Donna," he called into the intercom as CJ buzzed him in.

"You won't say anything to Toby about my parents?" Donna asked.

"No," CJ agreed. She could just imagine Toby's reaction.

Toby entered the apartment and held out a six pack of beer. "I brought drink," he announced.

"You know, a different kind a drink might be nice occasionally," CJ told him.

"I went to Josh's first, but no one's home."

"Once again, I'm flattered," CJ smiled.

"He's at Leo's," Donna told him.

"You always know where he is?" Toby asked, sitting in one of the comfy chairs. "You two could be married. What's he doing at Leo's?"

"Tell him," CJ smiled.

"We're dating," Donna grinned.

That got Toby's attention. "You and Josh?" he asked.

"No, me and Leo."

"Very funny," Toby said and smiled. "About time. When did this happen. No forget that, it happened about four years ago. What I meant was, when did you realize what had happened?"

"Last night," Donna replied. "Josh has gone to talk to Leo, he's been gone quite a while now. You think everything's okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"They seem to think that Leo'll be pissed because Josh is dating his assistant. They think it might look bad," CJ replied.

"If Sam had jumped Bonny in a store cupboard, then Leo'd be pissed. But you and Josh, he's hardly taking advantage of you is he. Most people'll just be surprised it took you so long."

CJ and Donna both stared at him. "Well, Toby, you old romantic you," CJ smiled.

Toby just glared at her. "How long's he been gone?" he asked Donna.

"Couple of hours. What if he says I have to move? I mean he could couldn't he?"

Toby didn't reply because he thought that was a distinct possibility. CJ though was trying to be more optimistic. "He'd never find any one else to your job. Don't worry," she said.

"I just wish he'd phone," Donna sighed.

"It'll be fine," Toby told her. "Leo thinks the world of Josh. He'll be happy for the two of you," again CJ and Donna just stared at him.

"Okay, who are you?" CJ asked. "Where's the real Toby?"

"Hey, if that's your attitude, I can take my beer and go," he smiled. He was genuinely very pleased for Donna and Josh and it had put him in a good mood.

The door buzzer sounded again and CJ answered it. "Good afternoon, how may we help?" she asked.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Come on up, Joshua."

A couple of minutes later Josh walked into the apartment. "How'd it go?" Donna and CJ asked at the same time, while Toby handed him a beer.

"He's fine about it," Josh smiled. "Actually I think he was a little hurt that I thought he'd be angry."

"What did you expect?" Toby asked.

"You should have brought him with you. We could have celebrated together."

"He's meeting Mal."

"She could have come too," CJ said, "call him. Though really Sam should be here as well."

"His plane lands at 5," Toby told them. "We could all do something tonight." Then he smiled, "Unless you two have other plans."

"What's happened to you?" Josh asked.

"He's happy. It won't last long," CJ laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you didn't have to pick me up," Sam smiled as he walked through the arrivals gate.

"No problem. I wanted to talk to you."

"What's happened?"

"A couple of things," Josh replied, trying hard not to smile. "Firstly, I forgot to take your suit to the cleaners, sorry I've had a busy day."

"That's okay. What was wrong this morning, you sounded distracted?"

"You could say that."

Sam looked at Josh. "What's going on?"

"I had a date last night," Josh grinned.

"Oh God, please tell me it wasn't Amy," Sam said, before he had time to stop himself. "Sorry, it's not that I don't like Amy, it's just that.... she didn't exactly make you happy did she. All the two of you did was fight and...." Sam suddenly stopped walking and looked at Josh, who was laughing at Sam's obvious discomfort. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Donna," Josh smiled.

Sam couldn't speak for smiling, he regained control of his face and said. "That's brilliant. Wow. How was it? Sorry that sounded like I'm back in college. Still, how was it?"

Josh just grinned and carried on walking to the car. "We're all going to CJ's tonight, apparently me and Donna dating is something that needs celebrating."

"It is," Sam agreed.

"How was the wedding?" Josh asked.

"Excruciating," Sam sighed. "Lisa was there."

"That's the real reason you phoned," Josh realized. "I'm sorry I cut you off."

"Hey you had good reason," Sam told him. "Everyone wanted to know who I was dating, it made me feel 19 again. Do you know how long it is since I had a date?" he complained.

"Mal's coming tonight," Josh smiled as he climbed into his car.

"Really," Sam gave Josh a thoughtful look. "Is she still seeing, what's his name. Gary something?"

"No. They broke up last month sometime."

"_Really_," Sam repeated. "Me and Mal at a party. Could be fun."

"Certainly could. Leo's coming too," Josh laughed as he pulled out of the airport and drove back into Washington.

Chapter 3 - Families.......


	3. Families

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 3 - Families  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Donna's parents aren't too impressed with her news. Set around a month after chapter two.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3.  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Friday Evening. Georgetown, Washington. **

It was just starting to rain as Sam and Josh turned into Josh's street. Sam turned up his collar. "Why do you have to walk to and from work?" he complained. "You've got a perfectly good parking space."

"It's good exercise. You're the one that's always going on about how we should exercise more." Of course Josh knew that their ideas of exercise differed somewhat. Sam liked the gym, where it was warm and dry. Josh hated the gym. He preferred to jog and to play basketball. So he walked to work most days and ran with CJ on as many Sundays as work allowed.

"Yes," Sam agreed, "but I meant in the gym. It's pouring down."

"It's a bit of rain. You won't melt," Josh laughed. "Anyway, I don't stop you from driving."

"But then I'd feel guilty, driving off and leaving you."

"So you should," Josh agreed, as the rain suddenly turned heavy. They both ran up the stoop and through the front door. When they entered the apartment and Josh threw his wet coat and backpack on the couch and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. "I'll make coffee. You want some pasta?"

"Please," Sam replied as he picked up Josh's coat and hung it next to his in the hall. "I'm going for a shower."

Josh smiled at Sam's compulsive tidying, and started dinner. It wasn't often he was home before 9pm and had to cook, so the food in his kitchen consisted mainly of produce with long shelf lives. Tonight they were having pasta with a jar of pour over tomato and pepperoni sauce. He placed the dish in the oven, took his coffee into the lounge and turned the TV on. A couple of minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom. "When's Donna back?" he asked

"Tomorrow, I'm picking her up at 8.30."

"Why didn't you go with her? You could have taken a couple of days off."

"It's a Christening, it's a family thing."

"You're her boyfriend," Sam pointed out.

"'Cept her family don't know that."

"Why? You've been together a month. Your mom knows doesn't she?"

"Yeah, course she does. She thinks it's great. You know she likes Donna better than me," Josh smiled. His mother had been over the moon to hear that he'd finally started dating someone who cared about him and who she considered good enough for him. She'd met Donna after he was shot and they'd got along straight away. Now they talked on the phone a couple of times a week and emailed constantly. Yes, his mother very happy about the two of them. It seemed though that Donna's family weren't going to be quite so pleased.

"So why hasn't Donna told her family?" Sam interrupted Josh's thoughts.

"It's complicated," Josh sighed. "I'm her boss, I'm older than her," he strongly suspected that there was more to it than that, but he hadn't wanted to upset her by asking.

"I suppose," Sam sounded doubtful. "So you want me to go out tomorrow night?" he smiled.

Josh laughed; the last time they had lived together he was the one who had to find places to go while Sam brought girls back to the apartment. "Nah, we're not going to kick you out to walk the streets."

"You sure? I can go to Toby's."

"Yeah, okay then," Josh agreed with a grin. He could just imagine Toby's face if Sam turned up at his apartment because he and Donna want privacy. "I'm kidding. 'Course you don't have to go out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday**

Donna made herself a coffee, walked into her parent's lounge and switched on the television. She kept the volume low, it was only 7.30 and she didn't want to wake her parents. She'd known she wasn't going to enjoy this visit, she never enjoyed going home. She'd made excuses not to go home for Christmas and Thanksgiving for the last two years. But she could hardly avoid her niece's Christening, not when she was the godmother. It was always the same though, as soon as she arrived the questions began. 'When was she leaving Washington and coming home?' 'Shouldn't she go back to college and get qualifications then she could get a proper job?' 'Hasn't she met a nice man yet?'

Her parents, life long Republicans, appeared embarrassed that their youngest daughter was working for a Democratic Administration. When she first joined the Bartlet for America campaign they had thought it was a rebellious act caused by the break up of her relationship with Mark. When she left the campaign after a few weeks and came home, they had thought they'd been proved right. But the more time she spent with Mark and her family, with their small town minds and attitudes, the more they dismissed her ideas and beliefs as passing fads, the more she'd missed the campaign and the staff.

Then one night, she had been sat with her parents and Mark watching a program about immigrants who had come to America in the 30s and 40s from Europe. The presenter was arguing that America shouldn't have taken the immigrants permanently, that they should have been sent back once the war was over. Donna had been disgusted by that argument and by the fact the Mark and her parents had appeared to agree with it. When she'd told them what she thought of the program, they'd looked at her like she'd lost her mind. A massive argument ensued, and that was the moment she knew she didn't want to stay in the house any longer. When she'd crashed her car the next day and waited three hours for Mark to collect her, she'd made her decision. She'd caught a cab home, packed her bags, called CJ and found out where the Bartlet campaign was. Then she emptied her savings account and bought a ticket to meet up with them. She'd hardly been home since.

The question now of course was this. How was she going to tell her parents about her and Josh? How could she tell the people who'd agreed with that documentary five years ago, that she was dating and very much in love with Josh Lyman. A man who's family had fled Eastern Europe sixty years earlier and settled in America. Not only that, but he was Jewish.

She knew that you shouldn't compare your family with other peoples. But she did wish her parents could be more like Clara Lyman? Donna had been worried that Josh's mother wouldn't approve. She didn't doubt that Clara liked her. But Josh was a lawyer and a graduate of Harvard and Yale, Donna was a college drop out. He was Deputy Chief Of Staff of the White House, she was his assistant. He was Jewish, she was Protestant. But none of that mattered to Clara. Josh was happy, that was all that mattered.

Donna sighed, she could hear movement upstairs. She knew she had to tell them today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sat watching television when Josh got up. "Morning, the coffee's just made. You okay. Sleep alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," Josh yawned, although in truth he'd hardly slept at all. "What was going on last night?" he asked.

"Mrs Malpas said there was a car accident down the street. Someone ran into a wall apparently."

"That would explain the noise then." The sirens and flashing lights had started at about 3. After that Josh had trouble getting back to sleep. When he eventually did, he dreamt of Rosslyn, a nightmare he hadn't had for a long time. "Good job it's Saturday. What time are we suppose to be in?"

"You really are lost without Donna aren't you?" Sam laughed. "We've got senior staff at 10. It's still raining, so we're driving," he said and answered the ringing phone. "Hey, Donna, how you doing?......... Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'll get him for you." Sam handed the receiver to Josh. "You want any food?"

"No thanks," Josh replied. "Hey, Donnatella," he smiled. "how are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay? You sound tired," Donna asked.

"Yeah. We didn't get much sleep, there was a accident down the street in the early hours. How was the christening?"

"Parents argued and the baby cried," she smiled.

"Normal christening then," Josh replied. "Having a good time?"

"No. I can't wait to get back. What you doing today? Don't forget Senior Staff at 10."

Josh laughed. "Sam reminded me. I'm running with CJ this afternoon. She seemed to think I'd be busy tomorrow morning."

"You have plans for tomorrow," Donna smiled.

"Thought I might go round to Leo's and help him with the Cooper notes," Josh joked. "Sam's offered to go out tonight," he said glancing at Sam.

"Tell him not to be stupid."

"Donna says don't be stupid," Josh told Sam. "What time you leaving?" he asked Donna.

"About 2."

"Have you spoken to them?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to do it this morning."

"I should have come with you."

Donna saw her mother standing in the doorway. "I have to go. I'll call you from the airport. I love you," she smiled.

"Love you. Speak to you later," Josh hung up.

"Why hasn't she told her parents about the two of you?" Sam asked again.

"I told you."

"There more to it isn't there?"

"Maybe," Josh sighed. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Who was that?" Jane Moss asked when her daughter hung up the phone.

Donna considered lying, but she has to tell them sometime. "Josh," she said.

"And that's the correct way to address your boss is it. Or was that a different Josh?" Donna could hear the hostility in her mother's voice.

"It's the correct way to address your boyfriend, and it was the same Josh," Donna answered.

"You're dating your boss?" Jane asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"A month," Donna replied and waited for the fireworks to begin.

"I knew this sort of thing would happen if we let you stay in Washington with those people."

"By, 'those people,' I assume you mean the US Government," Donna answered calmly. "And what 'sort of thing' do you imagine has happened? I'm not a child, I'm 29 years old for God's sake." She could feel herself getting angry now. 'Stay calm,' Josh would tell her. She tried to imagine him facing down angry Republicans and smiled to herself. "I've met a man who makes me happy. You're supposed to be pleased for me."

"Pleased?"

"Yes."

"And what about his bosses, what do they think. I wouldn't imagine they're too pleased that he's dating his secretary."

"Do you even know who he is or what he does?" Donna asked, not giving her mother chance to answer. "His only bosses are Leo McGarry and The President, and they're both very happy for us."

"What's going on?" Donna's father asked from the doorway.

"Donna has a boyfriend."

"Really, who?" Bill Moss asked suspiciously. As he looked at his wife's face he had a bad feeling about this.

"Ask her," Jane replied.

"Donna?"

"Josh Lyman," Donna replied, wondering why she suddenly felt 10 years old again.

"Josh Lyman, your boss?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Bill replied.

"What?" his daughter and wife both said together. Donna in amazement, Jane in anger.

"You can't be serious." Jane demanded, turning on her husband.

"Jane. She's 29 and she lives hundreds of miles away. We can't control her life."

"So you're happy about her seeing this man?" Jane asked.

"I wouldn't say he was my ideal choice, no," Bill replied.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, yet again," Donna said angrily. "Josh and I are happy. His mother's happy. Our friends and colleagues are happy. Why do you dislike him so much?"

"I don't dislike him, Donna. He's very different to us is all."

"Really, in what way?" Donna baited him.

"Where do you want us to start?" her mother asked.

"Look forget it, I don't want to hear this. I'm going to pack."

Her mother followed her out of the room. "Why?" she asked, "because you don't want to hear the truth."

Donna swung around. "What does that mean?"

Jane hesitated. "He's your boss."

"We've covered that. You know his mother would have more reason to not approve of me, than you have to disapprove of her son." Donna glared at her parents.

"I don't see how a......"

Donna interrupted her father, before he could finish _that_ sentence. "Josh is a graduate of Harvard and Yale. I dropped out of college after two years. He's had a very successful career in politics and is well respected in Washington. He's now the Deputy Chief Of Staff of the White House, that effectively makes him the third most powerful man in the country. I'm an assistant. This is my first real job."

"Where's his family from?" Jane asked.

"Josh was born in Connecticut," Donna replied, though she knew that wasn't what her mother meant.

"And his parents?"

"I'm going to pack now and go to the airport." Donna walked up the stairs to her room. She'd always known what her parents would think of Josh, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear them actually say it.

"Don't walk away in the middle of a discussion, Donnatella. Is that what you've learnt from four years with Democrats," her father called after her.

Donna sighed. "His parents?" she turned to face her mother and father. "His mother was born in New York, her parents came here in the 30s from Czechoslovakia. His father was born in Cracow. He was smuggled out by family friends in 1941. His grandfather survived Birkenau, though his grandmother their eldest son died." She watched her parents, but they said nothing. "You did know he was Jewish?" she asked innocently.

"We knew."

"His family came here with nothing. His father worked his was through law school, while supporting a wife and daughter. Personally I think that's something to be proud of."

"We can't stop you seeing this man," her mother told her. "But you needn't think you're bringing him here."

"Oh no, and I really wanted to," Donna replied sarcastically. "I'm sure he'd love to stay in a house with people who dislike him simply because he's Jewish. You'd have got on well with the people who shot him."

"That was uncalled for," her father said. "They were ignorant racists."

"And what are you?" Donna asked before walking up to her room to pack. She sat on the bed as tears ran down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh stood near the arrivals gate and waited for Donna. He'd been at the airport for 2 hours because the flight was delayed, but he'd forgotten to check before he set off. He couldn't believe he was this excited about seeing her, she'd only been gone since Wednesday evening. He'd been away without her for longer than that and not missed her. 'Yeah right,' he thought 'who am I trying to kid?' He looked at his watch, 10.15. The plane should have landed by now. He wondered what her parents had said. Maybe he should have gone with her and confronted them. He knew that him being Donna's boss and older than her wasn't her parents only problem. She hadn't told him that much about them, but reading between the lines of what she had said, he was sure they weren't going to like her dating a Jew. That wasn't going to change how he felt about her, what worried him was what she would do if forced to choose between him and her family. His ego wasn't a big as everyone thought it was.

Donna looked out of the window as the plane touched down and taxied to the terminal. It had been a bad flight with a lot of turbulence and she was tired. She'd got to the airport at 11, which was too early anyway. Then the flight was delayed for two hours. Now she just wanted to curl up in bed with Josh and sleep while he held her. She hadn't spoken to her parents after the argument. There was nothing to say. Now she was worried about Josh. He was bound to ask her what her parents had said when she told them. How could she answer that? What would he think of her, knowing that her parents were the kind of people he hated. Much as she was looking forward to seeing him, she was also dreading it. She stood, collected her hand luggage and walked off the plane.

Josh saw Donna as she walked through the gate. A grin spread across his face and he walked up to her. She smiled and threw her arms around him. They hugged and kissed. Then he took her bag from her and they went to collect her luggage from the carousel.

"How was the flight?" Josh asked.

"Bumpy," Donna asked. "The man next to me was airsick. It was lovely," she smiled.

"So you won't want any food then?" he asked, as they walked to his car.

"God no," she agreed. "Let's just go home."

"Mine or yours."

"Yours," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When Sam got up at 9 on Sunday morning, Donna and Josh were still in bed. He quietly made himself some breakfast, showered, dressed and wrote them a note telling them that he'd gone to Toby's and would be back later in the afternoon. No matter what they'd said last night, he suspected they needed to talk. 

Donna lay looking up at the ceiling, she heard Sam leave and she turned to face Josh, who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, she smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled slightly and turned to face her. "Morning, Joshua."

"How are you this morning?"

"Fine," she replied and leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips when his cell phone rang.

"Ignore it," he told her.

"No. It might be important," she sighed.

"Shit," he muttered. "Josh Lyman," he answered the phone. "When..... Yeah, I'll be there in half an hour..... I dunno, I think he's still in bed...... yeah okay, see you."

"What?"

"There's a hitch with Cooper's amendment. I need to go in and see Leo."

"You know there's times when I wish you worked in the private sector in some nice 9 to 5 job," Donna groaned. "You have to go now don't you?"

"Sorry. It's not like I planned it. I won't be that long I promise."

"Fine."

"Donna. You know how it works, I'm sorry."

"I know, I missed you. I wanted to spend the day with you. I'll go home and unpack and get some clean stuff for tomorrow. I'll meet you back here later."

"You're not coming into the office with me?" he asked.

Donna hit him with a pillow and he rolled on top of her. "I'll tell Leo the car wouldn't start."

"You always walk."

"Who cares."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Josh walked into Leo's office, to a knowing smile from Sam and CJ. "That was the longest half hour in history, Josh," Leo commented. 

"Yeah sorry 'bout that," Josh replied, sitting down and trying not to grin. "What's going on?"

Three hours later they'd done all they could and they headed off home. "What are you two doing now?" Sam asked CJ and Toby.

"Going to get something to eat. You want to come?"

"Yeah. I think Josh and Donna would appreciate some time alone."

"They've only been apart three days," Toby said.

"They have things to talk about," Sam replied.

"Like what?" Toby asked.

"Don't be so nosey," CJ told him. "Has he gone then?"

"Yeah, I've never seen him so keen to leave work," Sam laughed.

They left the building and argued for 5 minutes about where to eat, eventually settling on CJ's apartment and pizza.

"I'm out of milk," CJ told them as they walked into her apartment.

"We just drove past half a dozen stores," Toby complained. "I'll go and get some," he turned and walked back out of the apartment.

"Are Josh and Donna okay?" CJ asked Sam.

"They're fine as far as I know."

"Do you know whether Donna's told her parents yet?"

"I think that maybe what they need to discuss," Sam said. "I get the feeling that they weren't going to be too impressed."

"No. That's what Donna thought. She's was pretty upset about it. She's been putting off telling them and telling him why."

"So what's their problem with him?" Sam asked, ready to leap to Josh's defense.

"I don't really know. Maybe it's because he's her boss?"

"Or maybe it's because he's Jewish?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe," CJ agreed.

"He's going to be pretty pissed if that's what it is," Sam said.

"Yeah I know. But not at Donna."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," Josh said as he sat on the couch. "We've eaten. We've washed the dishes. We've tidied the kitchen. Now are you going to tell me what they said, or shall we vacuum the apartment first?"

"They were a little surprised," Donna said.

"Surprised. Or shocked and horrified?" Josh asked.

"They weren't that bad."

"Then why are you delaying telling me?" Josh watched Donna, but she said nothing. "It's okay," he sighed, "I can guess what they said." Donna was still quiet. "They weren't overly happy about you dating a Democrat, who happens to be your boss and 11 years older than you?" he suggested.

"Something like that," Donna looked at him.

"But there's more?" Josh asked. Donna nodded. She stood up and walks to the window. "Let me guess," Josh continued, "me being Jewish didn't go down overly well either."

"No," Donna turned to face him. She had to tell him everything, she knew that. It just wasn't that easy. She drew a steadying breath. "But it's not just a religious thing," she saw the look of disbelief on his face. "It's not," she said before he had chance to interrupt. "It's worse than that."

"Worse? What could be worse?"

"They have a problem with immigration," she said quietly, hoping that that would suffice, that she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. By the look of anger that flashed across his face, he'd certainly understood.

"They don't like the fact that my father was born in Poland?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry. Really I am," Donna said, sitting back down next to him. "They're basically good people, Josh. They've always done their best for me and my brother and sister. They just have old fashioned views and opinions," she tells him, wondering to herself why she's defending them.

Josh glared at her, his eyes suddenly hard. "You're defending them to me? They don't like you dating me because I'm a Polish Jew and you're defending them?" he asked angrily.

"No, I'm just trying to explain," Donna replied. This was going worse than she'd imagined. "I should probably go."

Josh watched her stand up and walk to the door. He knew that was exactly what her parents, and everyone else who didn't approve, wanted to happen. He also knew that it wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't Donna's fault, she was in an impossible situation, one that he was just making worse. He stood and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted," he said and took her coat off her and hung it back up, then put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "You're not responsible for your parents."

"Of course I am," Donna pulled away from him. "They're my family. They all think the same. I knew what they were going to say, that's why I put off telling them. I just didn't know how to tell you."

This was the part he'd been dreading. "Are they making you choose?" he asked.

"No," she replied quickly. She turned back to him and saw the fear in his eyes, she gently touched his face. "No. Even if they were it wouldn't matter. If they can't accept us then that's their problem not ours." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You still want to be with me, after what I just told you?"

"How can you ask that? Of course I do. I know their views aren't yours. Donna, I love you. It's you I want to be with, not them. But next time you go to visit them, I'm coming with you." He saw the look in her eyes, "No, not to fight with them. I don't want to do that. They upset you and I want to be there with you."

"I wish you'd been there this time. I really do love you, Josh, and I'm not going to let them spoil that. But we can't pretend that the problem isn't there."

"Why? It's not like we're going to have to see them."

"What about your mom?"

"She lives in Florida, they live in Wisconsin. I think the chances of them meeting are remote," he smiled.

"That's not the point. She's going to ask about my family. What am I going to tell her?"

Something suddenly made sense to Josh. "You've been avoiding talking to her for a couple of weeks haven't you?"

"What's she said?"

"She thinks I'm working you too hard, you never have time to talk anymore. By the way, I'm a little surprised you ever had time to talk," he smiled. The smile faded, "She's not stupid, Donna, she can tell when someone's avoiding her."

"I know," Donna sighed. "But she will ask me and then what do I say?"

"You could lie."

"I can't, not to your mom."

"You want me to talk to her?" Josh suggested.

"What the hell would you say? 'Hey mom, guess what. Donna's parents dislike you because you're Jewish.' She'd love me then wouldn't she."

"I was thinking of something a little more subtle," Josh said, but the anger had returned to eyes. Although Donna knew it was aimed at her parents and not her, it still made her feel uncomfortable. "I'll tell her that you and your parents don't get on. I don't have to say why."

"She'll ask me."

Josh sighed, he had no idea how to handle this. He knows he mother likes Donna though and there was one thing that he hadn't told Donna yet. Now was as bad a time as any. "My mom's in Connecticut a week on Friday."

"Is she coming here?"

"Yes, on Saturday. It's her friends golden wedding anniversary, they're having a party on Friday night, then she's coming here."

Donna would normally be happy to see Clara Lyman, but not now, not after what her parents had said. "Is she staying here?"

"Is that a problem?" Josh asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"No," Donna said. She smiled, "It'll be great to see her. I'm not going to let my family spoil things for us. If they can't accept who and what you are, then tough."

"Tough?" Josh smiled

"Shut up," Donna grinned. "Hey, do you know her friends? Couldn't we take a day off and crash the party?"

"I do," he smiled, "we use to live next door to them." He was thoughtful for a minute, "I'll talk to Leo and I'll see if my assistant can clear my schedule for the day."

"Oh, I'm sure she can. I've heard she's very capable," Donna laughed. "Come on," she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. "There's not much of the weekend left. Let's not waste it."

Chapter 4, Ivory lace Or Timeless? ........


	4. Ivory Lace Or Timeless?

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 4 - Ivory Lace Or Timeless  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Decorating Sam's apartment.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Friday**

"Don't you have work to do?" Toby asked Sam.

"Yes, but I've just had some good news."

"I'm pleased for you," Toby replied absently, "now go and do some work."

Sam smiled and carried on following Toby. "Don't you want to hear what it is?"

"Not at the moment, no." Toby walked past Carol's desk, "Hey, Carol."

"Carol," CJ called, walking to the door, "can you find me some background on Senator Lein."

"Lane? Okay."

"L. E. I. N." CJ called. She turned to Josh, who was sat on her couch smiling to himself. "Josh, I thought you were getting the stats?"

"Donna's got them, calm down," Josh told her.

"I am calm."

"The briefing's not for another three hours," Toby said.

"And your point is?"

"Nothing," Toby smiled and sat down next to Josh.

"Thanks." CJ took the figures off Donna and sat back at her desk. "Is there a reason you're all in here?"

"We're trying to make you calm down," Josh said. "It's not like it's your first briefing from The Hill. Just relax for five minutes."

"I am relaxed. What do you all want?"

Sam took this opportunity to share his news. "My apartment's ready," he told them, "well almost."

"Almost?" Josh asked, looking at Sam. "You told me it was finished."

"Apparently the insurance won't pay for decorating."

"We could help with that," CJ said.

"Yeah," Donna agreed.

"By 'we' you mean the two of you?" Toby asked.

"No, all of us. It'll be fun." CJ grinned as Toby and Josh groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday**

"See, this is a good color," CJ said.

"I like that one better," Donna pointed to the third stripe on Sam's lounge wall.

"But that one's a nicer shade," Sam commented, pointing to a different one.

Toby and Josh sat on the new couch and watched the argument. It was Saturday morning and the others had spent the last hour applying tester pots of paint to the wall, and then arguing over which one will look best.

Josh looked at Toby. "Aren't they all just different names for the same shade of cream?" he asked.

"Seems that way to me," Toby nodded.

"Are you two color blind?" CJ asked. "They're obviously different."

"Right," Josh doubtfully agreed.

"Hang on," Donna said. "What color are you painting the woodwork?"

"White." Sam replied.

"Well these ones are no good then," Donna pointed to the first four stripes, "they'll blend in too much. Though some people prefer that."

Toby and Josh looked at each other. "There's got to be a way out of here," Josh muttered.

"Come on," Toby told him, and they both stood up.

"Where are you two going?" CJ asked.

"Food," Josh quickly replied.

"Good thinking," Toby muttered.

"Get some sandwiches. I'll have chicken," Sam said.

"Cheese salad with mayo," CJ added.

"Tuna and mayo, and get some soda and chips. Are you writing this down?" Donna asked Josh.

"I can remember three sandwiches," Josh replied. "Come on let's get out of here," he told Toby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh checked his cell phone as he followed Toby into the sandwich bar. "You think we should phone Leo and beg him to page us?" he asked.

"I've been praying for my phone to ring all morning," Toby sighed and ordered the sandwiches, "What do you want?"

"Chicken, onion and mayo, on white, please," Josh told the man behind the counter. He turned round to face Toby and looked like he was about to speak, but changed his mind.

"What?" Toby asked.

Josh hesitated, before asking, "When you and Andi were together, did you get on with her family?"

"Yeah, though we didn't see that much of them. Why?"

"Just wondered," Josh replied. "It's just.... would it...."

"Sorry," the sandwich man interrupted. "We're out of pastrami."

"I'll have...... I dunno," Toby started studying the board again.

"He'll have chicken," Josh supplied. "What?" he asked Toby, "You like chicken."

"Thanks," Toby said sarcastically.

"No problem." Josh smiled.

"It's just what?" Toby asked.

"Huh?"

"You having trouble with Donna's parents?" Toby prompted.

"No," Josh said, deciding that Toby may not be the best person to talk to after all.

"Okay," Toby replied doubtfully. "Thanks." He took the bag of sandwiches of the assistant. "Can we have three bottles of Coke and these." He paid the bill and they left the shop.

"They don't really approve," Josh said, as they crossed the street. "Donna's parents," he added needlessly.

"Why?"

Josh hesitated again, "I'm older than her, I'm her boss and a Democrat."

"You had to expect that."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "The thing is though....." he looked at Toby. "Nah, look forget it." They walked on in silence. Then Josh said, "It's just, that's not all."

"They don't like their daughter dating a Jew?" Toby guessed.

Josh frowned. That was what would annoy Toby, the other wouldn't matter so much. For Josh though it was the other way around. "I dunno, I don't think that's really it."

"So what is it then?"

"They seem to have a problem with immigration," Josh said quietly. "Specifically with immigrants from Eastern Europe in the 30s and 40s. They think we should have all been sent back where we came from, once the war was over." As he spoke he could feel the anger rising.

Now Toby understood. They walked in silence for a while until he said, "Whatever they think, it isn't Donna's fault though. You know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"But you're still angry?"

"With them, not her," Josh said as they entered Sam's building and headed up to his third floor apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just finished eating their lunch when Charlie arrived. Knowing them all as well as he did, he'd brought chocolate, cookies, soda and beer. "You haven't done much?" he commented.

"They can't decide which shade of cream to use," Toby told him.

"And you're hoping to have finished by tomorrow evening?"

"Hey, doubtful boy, once we get started we'll be done in no time," CJ told him.

"Okay, but it's 1.30 on Saturday. I really think you need to go and buy the paint."

"He has a point," Donna said. "Choose one," she told Sam.

"I hate to ask, what about the bedrooms and the bathroom, are they okay?" Josh asked.

"The bathroom's fine, it's all tiled. The spare bedroom okay too, but my room could use a coat of paint."

"Please tell me you've chosen a color," Josh said.

"Yeah, this one." Sam pointed to a color on the chart which was apparently called, 'First Dawn.'

"Good," Josh said. "Now all you have to do is choose between 'natural calico', 'natural hessian', 'ivory lace' or 'timeless'."

"What color's the woodwork?" Charlie asked.

"Oh God," Toby muttered.

"White," Sam said. "I like 'Ivory Lace' but Donna and CJ prefer 'Timeless.'" He showed the two colors to Charlie.

Charlie glanced at Josh and Toby, who had sat back down on the couch and were eating the cookies. "They look the same," he said.

"We know," Toby agreed.

"Look," Josh told Sam. "It's your apartment. If you prefer 'Ivory Lace' then get that."

"What color's your apartment?" Sam asked Josh.

"Beige, blue and cream," Donna supplied, with a grin.

"At least I haven't got an orange bathroom," Josh replies.

"It's not orange, it's 'Sun Kissed Yellow'," Donna replied.

"Choose one," Toby instructed Sam.

"'Timeless'," Sam decided.

"Right. Now go and buy the paint, and don't forget the brushes and, whatever."

"We'll move the furniture and cover everything up," Charlie said. "Have you got something to cover the floor and furniture with?"

"Yes, there's some sheets in the spare room closet. They smell a bit, I've bought new ones."

After Donna, Sam and CJ had left, Josh, Toby and Charlie made some coffee and stood in the kitchen doorway. Josh turned to Charlie. "Are you insane?" he asked him.

"Why?"

"Coming here," Josh clarified.

"It'll be fun," Charlie grinned.

"Compared to what?" Toby asked.

"We should wash the walls," Charlie told them. "And the woodwork'll need sanding,"

"Why do the walls need washing?" Josh asked.

"They're dirty," Charlie pointed out.

"Which is why we're painting them."

"Okay," Charlie said. "But before I left, the president gave me strict instruction that the walls should be washed before we paint them."

"He may have point," Toby said, running his finger down the wall. "If we just paint on this then he'll end up with cream walls streaked with ash."

With a sigh, the three of them went in search of a bucket and something to wash the walls with. Charlie found a car sponge and they set to work washing the walls. Thirty minutes later they were all sat back on the couch drinking more coffee.

"You think we drink too much of this?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Toby replied. "Where's the beer?"

"No," Charlie told them. "CJ said no beer until later."

"CJ's not here," Josh replied.

"Dust sheets," Charlie told him.

"I'm sorry?" Josh asked.

"Go and get the sheets."

"I'm glad you're not in charge at work," Josh muttered as he stood and walked to the spare room, returning with an armful of sheets. "No, don't get up, I can manage."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna, Sam and CJ return a little later with the paint and Ainsley.

"You wouldn't think it'd take seven of us to paint two rooms would you?" Josh commented.

"Out of those seven, how many of us actually have any clue about DIY?" Charlie asked.

"You?" Sam replied hopefully.

"Not the first idea," Charlie smiled.

"I do," Ainsley said, smiling at the amazed looks on the others faces. "We paint the ceiling first, then the walls, then the woodwork."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because when we paint the ceiling it'll splash the walls and then when we paint the walls......." Josh explained.

"Yes, thank you, Joshua," CJ smiled. "Alright," she handed the paint and roller to Toby, "up you go."

"Why me?" Toby asked.

"I can't paint the ceiling, I'm too tall."

"You know how stupid that sounds, right?" Josh asked.

"I'll get paint in my hair."

"Give it here," Charlie told her. "It's amazing that you lot run a country," he commented as he loaded the roller and climbed the ladder. "You all just gonna stand there and watch?" he asked, pointing to the other ladders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 7.30 they had finished the walls in the lounge and bedroom and just have the woodwork to paint tomorrow. They were all sat in Josh's apartment, exhausted and hungry

"Pizza or Chinese?" CJ asked.

They agree on Chinese and Sam ordered.

"When's Deanna back?" Josh asked Charlie.

"Wednesday."

"Missing her?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled.

"You know what we should do now?" CJ said. "We should sit out on the stoop and get drunk."

They all agreed and headed outside to await the food delivery.

"You guys do this often then?" Ainsley asked.

"We did," Sam replied, "but it's been a while."

"When Josh was recovering from the shooting, we spent most of our free time sat out here drinking beer, while he slept," CJ told Ainsley.

"They get noisy when they're drunk," Josh added. "Donna and my mom banished them outside."

"Luckily it was a long hot summer," Sam added.

They went quiet for a while, each remembering those three months in 2000. When Josh was still in the hospital they would all meet up at his apartment, for no other reason than it made them feel connected to him. Then when he came home it was the natural place to meet.

Toby leaned back and smiled. "We should start doing this again," he said.

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

Ainsley would have thought that the last thing any of them would want to do would be to resurrect the memories of Rosslyn and its aftermath. But to the others, sitting out on the stoop, drinking beer and eating takeout was a reminder that they had all survived.

Chapter 5, What Dad Would Want................


	5. What Dad Would Want

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 6 - What Dad Would Want  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Josh's mother has some news.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Donna put the folder down on Josh's desk and turned to walk back out of the office.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"The folder you asked for, on the thing with Sam."

"I asked for that three hours ago, Donna," Josh snapped.

"I had to find the stats you wanted. I don't have every item of information you demand at my fingertips you know."

"Have you finished the report on Peterson's plans?"

"Yes," Donna replied. "Looks like you're going to have to find some other reason to yell at me doesn't it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that you've been shitty since last night. If I've done something to annoy you, it'd be better if you told me what it was. If it's not to do with work, then can we keep the crap until we get home do you think." With that Donna walked out of the office and back to her desk.

Ten minutes later a sheepish looking Josh placed a cup of a coffee and a muffin from the mess on her desk. "Sorry," Josh said, "it's nothing you've done. If it's any consolation I've been shitty with everyone today."

"Why?" Donna asked. "What's happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll tell you later. I've got a thing now." He smiled slightly and walked off in the direction Leo's office.

Donna sighed and bit into the muffin. She hated it when he bottled things up. As it was now lunch time, she decided to read the email she received from his mother this morning.

_To: donnamosswhitehouse.gov From: Subject: Friday Hi Donna, hope you're okay. Of course you and Josh can come to the Jenning's party. It'll be great to see you and they'll love to meet anyone who can put up with Josh for more than two hours at a stretch ;-) The party starts at 8, but if you can both come down on Thursday night that'd be even better. Speaking of Josh, how's he been today? I spoke to him last night and I think I may have upset him. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I know what he's like, it'll take him all week to tell you why he's in a mood. Anyway it's my news to share. You know that I've been helping at an after school club on a Friday (much to Josh's annoyance, apparently once you hit 65 you're suppose to sit at home all day and knit!) Anyway, one of kids, Daniel, lives with his grandfather. He's a really sweet kid, he definitely takes after his grandfather. Yes, I'm dating! Do you know how strange that sounds? I'm 68 years old and I have a boyfriend - a toy boy actually, he's only 65! I told Josh about Mark last night and I got the impression that he wasn't too pleased. Maybe I read his tone wrong, but I don't think so. So if he's been in a mood then it's my fault and I'm sorry. I was going to ask Mark to come next weekend, but I think he may have trouble finding someone to look after Daniel. How was your niece's christening by the way, you haven't said. Did it all go alright? I'll let you get back to work before you slave driving boss starts to yell again. Speak to you soon. Love Clara_. 

Donna read the email and cursed Josh. That would explain his mood, the idiot! Well if he wasn't pleased that his mother was happy, she was.

_To: From: donnamosswhitehouse.gov Subject: Mark Hi. That's great news! Tell me more. I need details. What's he like? Do you have a picture? What does he do? How old's Daniel? You have to try and talk him into coming next weekend, I want to meet him. Although to be fair he might find it a little intimidating meeting your friends and Josh in one go, so perhaps we should be kind to him - but still, I want to meet him! I'm really pleased for you :-) Josh is fine, unless you count the problems he's having with a certain senator who shall remain nameless. That's certainly stressing him out at the moment. Laura's christening went okay. It was a normal christening, you know - baby screamed and the parents bickered. Just like a ordinary day in Madison really. I once again got the 'when are you going back to college then you can get a real job' routine. Have I mentioned that my parents aren't convinced that working for a Democratic Administration is a reputable job for their little girl. And they wonder why I don't visit very often! Oh no, I can hear my name being bellowed through these hallowed corridors so I'd better go. Don't forget that I need more information about Mark. Love Donna._

It didn't escape Donna's notice that she was slowly sowing the seeds in Clara's mind that she really didn't get along with her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your mom emailed me, she'd like it if we could go to Connecticut on Thursday night," Donna said, as her and Josh walked from her car to his apartment that evening.

"I might have to work."

"Well we can go Friday lunch time like we'd already planned."

"I mean I might have to work all weekend."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we work in the White House. It's hardly a 9 to 5 job," Josh snapped and opened the apartment's front door.

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"Peterson," Josh replied.

"That's crap, Josh. I saw Leo half an hour ago and thinks we're still going on Friday, I think he'd remember if he'd asked you to work the weekend."

"You'd think wouldn't you," Josh replied. "I'm going for a shower."

"I'll just go home then," Donna told him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of your foul mood. I have to be back at work in 8 hours and I want to go to bed."

"Fine," Josh replied, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Fine," Donna echoed and left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anybody have anything else? No? That's all then. Josh, can you wait," Leo said as Senior Staff ended. After the others left Leo asked, "You feeling alright?"

"I thought we'd stopped doing that," Josh replied.

"I've just started it again. You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then maybe we could have your full attention in meetings do you think?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Leo studied Josh, he looked tired and distracted and Leo was concerned. "What's wrong? You know if you don't tell me I'll just ask Donna."

"Ask her, it's got nothing to do with her."

"So you admit that there's something wrong."

Josh thought about what to say and decided on the truth. "It's my mom."

Leo frowned, "Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's very okay." Josh replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She's dating."

Leo smiled. "Really, that's great."

"Yeah, it's fantastic." Josh replied dismissively. "Look I have a meeting in 10 minutes so if there's nothing else?"

Leo sighed. "Josh, your dad died four years ago. Your mom's got a right to be happy," he said carefully.

"Can I go?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Josh, it's Tuesday. If we're not going on Friday then you're going to have to tell your mom."

"Can this wait?" Josh asked.

"No." Donna closed the office door and sat in the visitor's chair.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"This is more important."

"I'm sure the American people will be pleased to hear that."

"Even if we don't go Friday, your mom's coming here on Saturday anyway," Donna continued. "What are you going to do avoid her all weekend?"

"Have you spoken to Leo?"

"What about?"

"My mom."

"No. But I have spoken to your mom."

"Right."

"Josh. She's really upset that you're angry with her."

"She's been seeing him for two months, Donna, and she's only just told me."

'For God's sake,' Donna thought to herself. "If this is how you react, is it any wonder?" she asked. "She really likes Mark, but she loves you and she's hurt that you aren't pleased for her. Don't you think your dad......"

"Don't use that one, Donna. Don't say, 'wouldn't my dad want her to be happy?' Of course he would."

"Then I don't understand why you're so angry."

"Neither do I," Josh admitted. "When she phoned on Sunday night and told me, I was hurt. I know it's ridiculous and slightly pathetic, but it really felt like she was betraying my dad."

"I know you miss him. I also know that she misses him."

Josh glanced at his father's photograph. "I know she does. I realize that I'm acting like a brat. It was just a bit a shock."

"Phone her."

"She'll be out."

"She has a cell phone."

"Is she really upset?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I'll call her."

After Donna left the office, Josh dialed his mothers cell phone. "Hey mom."

"Hi, Josh, is everything alright?" Clara sounded concerned.

Now that made Josh feel guilty. "Yeah. I just thought I should call and apologize."

"Why what did you do?" Clara smiled.

"I acted like a spoilt brat. I am pleased that you're happy."

"Really?" Clara asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, really." Josh smiled and realized that it was true.

"He isn't coming this weekend."

"Why?"

"He has a 10 year old grandson to take care of. He doesn't like leaving him."

"How come he lives with him?"

"Daniel's parents were killed in a car crash six years ago. Mark takes care of him."

"So he's a good guy then?"

"Yeah, I think you'll like him."

"Is he a Democrat?"

"Of course."

"That's okay then," Josh smiled. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"Donna yell at you?"

"And Leo," Josh agreed. "But that's not why I'm sorry. You deserve to be happy. Dad would have wanted that."

Clara smiled sadly and changed the subject. "You and Donna still coming on Friday?"

"I'm going to see if we can leave Thursday after work. I'll let you know. I have to go, Donna's waving a file at me, which I think means that I have a meeting."

"I'll speak to you soon. Take care."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really wouldn't think that Peterson could cause such problems," Leo commented.

"Yeah, but he's sorted now," Josh replied. "Hey, Leo, I don't suppose there's any chance that Donna and I could have all Friday off is there?"

"Well, Josh, I don't know your schedule so I couldn't say."

"It's clear, apart from one meeting with Stackhouse, which Sam said he'll take, and Stackhouse has agreed."

"You spoke to your mom then?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good. I that case take Friday off and have a good time. Where is it you're going?"

"The Jenning's wedding anniversary."

"Your old neighbors?" Leo laughed, "So you're going to introduce Donna to people who knew you as a child?"

"Yes," Josh said a little ruefully. "This is going to be hell."

"I'd imagine," Leo agreed. "You should think yourself lucky that I haven't _remembered_ any embarrassing stories to share with her."

"That's 'cos I've still have the photos of you and Mal when she was about 6," Josh told him.

"That's very true," Leo smiled. "Go back to work."

Chapter 6, Meet The Neighbors.........


	6. Meet The Neighbours

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 6 - Meet The Neighbors  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Josh takes Donna to Connecticut.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Thursday, The White House**

Donna stood in the doorway to Josh's office, "Josh, it's 3.15, we've got to leave soon."

"We've got plenty time," Josh protested.

"If we don't leave soon, we'll get stuck in traffic."

"It's a four hour drive, Donna. I think we're gonna get stuck at some point. Anyway Leo wants to see me," Josh told her, as he stood and walked to the door.

"You're not trying to get out of this are you?" Donna asked.

"No," Josh insisted.

"Okay," Donna replied a little doubtfully.

Josh walked through the West Wing to Leo's office. The main door was closed so he walked to Margaret's office. "Hey, Margaret."

"Hey, Josh, I thought you and Donna were going to Connecticut?"

"We are," Josh said, "but Leo wanted me."

"Donna thinks you don't want to go," Margaret told him.

"Why would she think that?"

"Well, you were suppose to leave at 12 at the latest, and it's now nearly 3.30."

"But that's on time for round here," Josh pointed out, with a smile.

"Are you trying to get out of going?"

"Can I go in?" Josh asked, indicating Leo's door.

"Yes."

"Thank you," Josh knocked lightly on the door and entered. "Leo, you wanted me?"

Leo looked up at Josh, "No."

"CJ said you'd asked if I was still here."

"I asked if you were still here, 'cos you should have left three hours ago," Leo told him.

"Oh," Josh said. "Okay. I should probably go then."

"Yeah. What time are you expected?"

"Well, my mom's staying with Val and Joe, but Donna and I are staying at a hotel in Bridgeport, so it doesn't really matter."

"Isn't your mom expecting you for dinner?"

"My mom hasn't expected me to be on time for anything since I was ten," Josh smiled.

"Good point," Leo agreed. "What are you waiting for then?"

"I don't know," Josh sighed. "It's gonna be hell, Leo. My mom's told them we're coming, so you know what that'll mean?"

"Yes, every parents favorite thing," Leo smiled. "Photos, cute stories, embarrassing stories."

"Yes," Josh sighed.

"Donna's going to have a great time," Leo told him.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You don't want her to have a good time?" Leo asked, trying hard not to grin.

"At my expense?" Josh asked. "Yeah, I guess. I should go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh had forgotten his medication, so they had to go to his apartment and collect it. It was just after 4.30 before they were finally driving out of Washington.

"Will you stop that," Josh said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Glaring at me."

"You said you had everything."

"I know, I forgot them."

"You always carry them with you. You've been taking them for nearly two years."

"Will you leave me alone," Josh complained. "Who are you phoning?"

"Your mom, to let her know we've finally set off."

"Fine."

Donna put the phone down. "Why don't you want to go?" she asked.

"I do. I want to see my mom and it'll be nice to be in Connecticut again, it's just.... Joe and Val Jennings have known me since I was two."

"And they're going to embarrass you," Donna smiled.

"Yes."

"It'll be fun."

"It really won't," Josh sighed. "I'll tell you what though. If we're spending tonight and tomorrow with my mom and her friends, then that means we have to go to Wisconsin soon."

"I don't know."

"Hey, if I've got to be embarrassed...."

"It's not the same."

"I've got to meet them sometime," Josh pointed out.

"Why?"

"'Cos I'm your boyfriend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere on the I-95, 10.15pm **

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"I'm taking the exit."

Donna watched the road sign go by and then stared at Josh. "Why have you taken exit 17?"

"Oh shit," he muttered.

"Yes."

"It's automatic."

"Not to read road signs?" Donna asked.

"I thought I was going to Westport. It doesn't matter, I'll turn round and rejoin."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"I forgot I was going to Bridgeport," Josh insisted.

"Yes," Donna replied. "Just like you forgot to buy gas."

"Yes, I'm an idiot. You're dating an imbecile. Does that make you feel better?" Josh snapped.

They rejoined the freeway and drove in silence for a few minutes, before Donna asked, "You know this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"Road trips when I was a kid," she sighed. "We'd sit in the back, while our parents argued over directions. I must be turning into my mother."

"Never," Josh smiled. "Although my dad did have a habit of forgetting to buy gas."

"We're our parents," Donna sighed.

"Why don't you want me to meet yours?" Josh asked.

"You know why."

"Because you never introduce your boyfriends to your family?" Josh asked. "Or because you don't introduce your Democrat, Jewish, immigrant boyfriends to your family?"

"I thought we'd discussed this."

"Yeah."

"Josh."

"I'm sorry." he said. "It's just, if I've got to suffer.... " he gamely attempted a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Holiday Inn, Bridgeport - 10.45PM**

"I'll check us in, you phone your mom and tell her we've got here."

"It's nearly 11 o'clock."

"So?"

"She might be in bed."

"Phone her."

"Okay." Josh took out his cell phone and called his mother. "Hey mom."

"I almost hate to ask," Clara smiled. "Where are you?"

"We're just checking into the hotel," Josh replied.

"Is that the hotel in Bridgeport, or did you give up and stop en-route?"

"Very funny," Josh smiled. "We're going to go and have something to eat. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow."

Josh hung up the phone and walked to the reception desk.

"Come on," Donna said. "Room service is 24 hours, we'll order some food from the room."

"This wasn't my fault," Josh protested, following Donna to the elevator.

Donna pushed the button and ignored Josh.

"Donna."

"You coming?" she asked, climbing in and pushing their floor.

"Yeah," Josh sighed.

They got out on the third floor and found their room. Donna took the key off Josh and opened the door. "What?" she asked. "I wasn't going to stand here for 10 minutes, while you decided you couldn't get it to work."

Josh smiled and followed Donna inside.

"Why are you smiling?" Donna asked.

"You know me too well," he replied.

Donna hid a smile. "Order some food," she told him. "I'm going for a shower."

"Akay," Josh grinned, throwing his bag on the bed and picking up the menu.

Thirty minutes later they were sat eating supper and watching the news. "I'm sorry," Josh said. "I didn't plan to run out of gas and get lost."

"I know."

"Good," Josh smiled. "Can we go to bed now."

"It's not even midnight yet, are you ill?"

"No. But then I don't plan on sleeping."

"Got a good book to read?" Donna smiled.

"Couple of reports," Josh replied, with a straight face.

"Okay, I'm going to watch the late movie," Donna says.

"I was kidding," Josh panicked.

"Idiot," Donna laughed. "Get undressed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Friday Morning, Holiday Inn, Bridgeport **

The next morning they ate breakfast in their room and read the papers. "What time are we meeting my mom?" Josh asked Donna

"11."

"It's only 9.15, what do you want to do now?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"No," Donna laughed. "Housekeeping'll be here soon."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Okay. You want to go to Westport now and have a walk round."

"Okay," Donna agreed. "You sure you can find the way?"

"Yeah, it's daylight, I'll be fine," he grinned.

An hour later they were walking along the beach near Westport. "You never struck me as a beach person," Donna smiled.

"Just this one."

"Childhood memories?"

"Yeah." He looked at his watch, "God, 12 hours from now and I'll be in hell," he muttered.

"It won't be that bad."

"Really?"

"You don't think I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Josh. Most of these people have known you your entire life. It's like, you're bringing a girl home for their approval."

"I don't need their approval," he said turning to face her. "Anyway, they'll love you."

"Really?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?" Josh asked.

"A little," Donna smiled. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yeah," Josh sounded nervous.

"Does it..... I mean, will it matter that I'm not Jewish?"

"Who to?"

"Anyone."

"Well, I very much doubt that Joe and Val have invited Rabbi Glasman tonight, but you never know," he smiled.

"I'm serious."

"Donna. The only person with any right to care what religion you are is you."

"I know that. But, what about your mom?"

Josh looked a little puzzled, "Why would my mom care? Has she said something?"

"No."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I just thought.... I don't know."

"My mom's not very religious, Donna. I don't think she's been to temple since my dad died."

"Yeah she has."

Josh looked surprised, "When?"

"When you were in the hospital. She went with Toby."

"I didn't know that."

"I know."

Josh was quiet for a minute. He didn't remember his mother ever being very religious. In fact he didn't remember either of his parents being. "She hardly ever attends temple."

"You were very ill," Donna reminded him. Then she surprised him further by saying, "I went with them."

"To Toby's temple?" Josh asked.

"Which is also your temple, but anyway, yes I did."

Josh smiled and took her hand, "Thank." He looks out across the water. "My mom really doesn't care what religion you are," he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Early Saturday Morning, Westport **

"I've got to say that you made a very cute cub scout," Donna smiled, as they sat in the back of a taxi.

"What?" Josh asked nervously.

"Val was showing me a picture of you and her youngest in your uniforms."

Josh looked toward his mother, who was sat in the front trying very hard not to laugh. "I can't believe you told them all that I was coming and I was bringing Donna," he said.

"They always ask about you," Clara protested, with a smile. "I just happened to mention.... "

"Yes, thank you," Josh said, but he was smiling. "Still, there was no need for them to tell her stories about the things me, Tom and Mike got up to."

"Val was telling Donna stories about Tom, you just happened to be with him."

"Yes, and I could see that Tom was as thrilled by those stories as I was," Josh said.

"You were quite the rebel weren't you?" Donna smiled.

"Was I?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, the things you did," Donna grinned. "Throwing snow balls at Mrs Rogerson's front door 'cos she wouldn't give you your ball back."

"Hey," Josh protested, "I was ten. Anyway, she wasn't some frail little old lady. She use to puncture the balls with scissors and then give _us_ lectures on being responsible."

"So you thought the best way to show her you were, was to pelt her front door with snow balls?" Donna asked.

"I was ten," Josh repeated.

"Yet she always caught you and Tom. Funny how Mike got away every time," Clara commented.

"Well that'll be why he made it into the FBI," Josh replied.

Donna turned and looked at him. "Mike, is Mike?" she asked. "As in Mike Casper?"

"Yeah," Josh replied.

"Special Agent Mike Casper is the same Mike who fell out of a tree and broke both his arms trying to get your ball down?"

"Mrs Rogerson had threatened to call the police if we didn't stop throwing sticks up at it. Anyway, we didn't make him climb up," Josh protested. "You know, I knew tonight was going to be hell."

"You enjoyed yourself," Donna told him.

Josh grinned, "Yeah I did. Did you?"

"Yeah. I especially liked the story of you, Tom and Mike racing on your bikes along the lanes," Donna smiled. "You know, Josh, if you turn the handle bars of the bike it'll go round the corner, there's no need to ride straight through the hedge and into the ditch."

"My brakes wouldn't work."

"Of course," Donna smiled indulgently as they arrive at Jennings house and pulled up behind another taxi.

"I'll see you both in the morning," Clara told them as she opened the taxi door.

"Night," Donna said. "Thank you for letting me come, it was very informative," she grinned.

Clara smiled, "Oh there's plenty more to learn yet."

"No there isn't," Josh insisted. He followed his mother out of the taxi. "What time do you want us to pick you up?"

"About 11 o'clock?" Clara suggested.

"See you then," he replied, giving her a quick hug. "Night guys," he called to the Jennings, as they wait on their front path for Clara. "And thanks."

"Anytime, Josh," Joe laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday 9am, Holiday Inn, Bridgeport **

"I didn't realize who they were," Donna said, as they eat breakfast in the hotel room.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"The Jennings."

"Okay."

"They were your neighbors."

"Yeah, I told you."

"When you were a kid."

"That's right."

"They were..... during the fire, it was their house you went to."

"Yeah, it was," Josh agreed quietly. "What time do we have to check out?"

"By 10. Are we picking your mom up at Val and Joe's?"

Josh looked at Donna and smiled. "Yes we are, but I'm not letting you in the house."

"I can't not go in, that'd be rude."

Josh grinned, "You just want to swap stories."

"But I've so much to tell them," Donna protested with a smile. "You and Sam getting lost in Boston and having to sleep in a park, the time you fell off your chair.... "

"I didn't fall of it, it wasn't there."

"And you think that puts you in a better light?" Donna laughed.

"You know, all I had was a chair with a squeaky wheel and you nearly put me in the hospital," he grinned, but he saw Donna's smile fade. "Hey," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, that was August 7th 2000."

"I know." He was quiet for a few seconds while he drank his coffee, then he smiled, "Anyway, I could tell them stories about you."

"You couldn't tell them anything to rival the yellow all weather gear."

"You go your arm stuck in a letter box," Josh reminded her.

"At least I've never forgotten where my mother lives," Donna replied with a grin.

"You know, there really was no reason to tell her about that."

Chapter 7 - Spike..........


	7. Spike

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 8 - Spike  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna cat sit.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Friday Evening**

"What's that?" Josh asked, pointing at the box Donna had just placed on his lounge floor.

"Candi needs someone to look after the cat."

"And it has to be you because.....?"

"He's mine as well."

"Donna! You know I'm not allowed pets."

"Mrs Malpas has a cat and a dog," Donna pointed out.

"Mrs Malpas is the Super's mother."

"Exactly. He can hardly tell you that Spike can't stay two nights, if his mother has pets in his apartment."

Josh couldn't really argue with that, as much as he wanted to. "Why only Spike?" he asked.

"Candi's taking Milly with her."

"To her parents?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To see her mother."

"Candi's mother?"

"Milly's. Candi's mom's cat is Milly's mom."

"Not Spike's?" Josh asked, trying very hard not to smile.

"No, Spike's a stray who adopted us."

Josh couldn't help but grin, "Doesn't he feel left out when there's family reunion?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes," Josh agreed. "Who in their right mind takes a cat home to visit its mother?"

"Can Spike stay?"

"No."

"Okay." Donna picked up the cat carrier. "Then I can't stay either."

"You're kidding me?"

"No. I can't leave him alone all weekend."

"Because he'll be upset enough at having missed out on the family reunion, him being an orphan and all."

"I'm serious."

"That's what's scaring me," Josh told her.

"What if he's in alone and something happens?"

"He's in alone all the time. What about when you're both at work?"

"Mrs Rigby has a key."

"Then why can't she.... ? She's away as well?"

"Yes."

"Oh God," Josh muttered. "Why can't we both stay at your apartment?"

"Because we promised Leo that any sleep overs would be at your apartment."

"Sleep overs? What are we, 10?"

"Either Spike stays here the weekend, or I stay at home, alone."

"Fine, he can stay, but if he makes a mess, sleeps on my bed, scratches or breaks anything...."

"You'll put me on your list?" Donna smiled.

"Yes," Josh agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Morning, Very Early. **

"This cat is better than any contraceptive ever invented," Josh muttered. "I'm sure I said I didn't want him on the bed."

"Don't be mean," Donna told him.

"Put him in the lounge."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He scratches at the door."

"What?" Josh asked. "If he's been scratching at my bedroom door and pulling the carpet.... "

"Oh stop moaning," Donna told him as she stroked spike. "See, he's a sweetie."

"Does he have to lie in between us?" Josh asked. "Every time I go near you he growls."

"He's a tiny house cat, Josh. Not a lion."

"Perhaps you'd like to remind him of that."

"You ignore mean Uncle Josh, Spikey. I love you," Donna told the cat.

"What was that voice?" Josh laughed.

"Uncle Josh is just upset because you're getting all the attention."

"Can we stop with the 'Uncle Josh' do you think?"

"I know you like cats, your mom told me you had a cat when you were a kid."

"Yes, but he didn't stop me having sex," Josh complained.

"You called him Marmalade," Donna laughed.

"I was five years old, he was orange," Josh pointed out.

"Yes, but you named his replacement Guinness, you were 18 then," Donna laughed.

"He was black and white. Stop changing the subject and move Spike."

"No, he's comfy. He's missing Milly."

"Fine," Josh muttered. "I'll just go to sleep then."

"Night, Josh," Donna smiled. "Say goodnight to Uncle Josh, Spike."

"Right, that's it." Josh moved the protesting cat, leaned over and kissed Donna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Saturday Evening **

Josh, Donna and Spike had eaten dinner and Josh was making coffee in the kitchen. He looked down and grinned. "You could hear a fridge door open from three blocks away couldn't you?" He poured more milk into the saucer that Spike had claimed as his own. The cat lapped up the milk, then purred and rubbed around Josh's legs. "You're not having more ham," Josh told him. "Standing on your back legs looking cute won't help," he smiled. "I don't believe I'm doing this. Here," he gave Spike some cooked ham, which the purring cat ate out of his hand. Josh grinned, "Now will you eat your own food, it's making my kitchen smell."

"Ahh, I knew you liked him really," Donna smiled from the doorway.

"Hey, if feeding him ham from the deli stops him attacking me, I'm happy," Josh grinned. "You want to watch a movie or go out?"

"Movie."

"Me too."

Ten minutes into the film, Spike decided to sit on the coffee table right in their line of sight and stare at them.

"What does he want now?" Josh asked.

"Popcorn," Donna replied.

"He's a cat."

"He likes popcorn. He kicks it round the room and then eats it."

"That can't be good for him," Josh commented.

"We never give him the toffee stuff."

"'Cos he's watching his weight?" Josh asked with a grin. "Tell him we don't have any popcorn."

"You know I'm not sure he'll understand me, Josh. He is a cat after all."

"Yet he knows we're watching a movie."

"Yeah, he's a little freaky like that," Donna agreed.

"Hang on." Josh stood up and walked to a table at the back of the apartment where he sometimes worked from home. He tore a piece of paper off the pad, rolled it into a ball, walked back to Spike and threw the paper ball at him. Spike watched it for a second and batted it back to Josh with his paw. Josh flicked the paper onto the floor and Spike chased it. When he caught it he held it in his front paws and pummeled it with the back ones, much to Josh's amusement.

"And you claim not to like him," Donna smiled.

"I just wanted him to move away from the TV screen," Josh smiled as he settled back down on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Early Sunday Morning **

"This is ridiculous," Josh moaned.

"What?" Donna murmured from the other side of the bed

"This," Josh helpfully elaborated.

Donna opened her eyes, looked over at Josh and tried very hard not to laugh. "You see, he does like you."

"You think?"

"He wouldn't be lying there if he didn't," she grinned. Spike was lying fast asleep, curled up in a ball on Josh's chest and purring gently. "And he's purring, he must be happy."

"Yes. He's happy that he's found a way to suffocate me. Will you get him off me. Every time I move he digs his claws in."

"Don't move then," Donna laughed, climbing out of bed and walking into the lounge.

"Where are you going?" Josh called.

"Just lie still," Donna instructed, returning with a Polaroid camera.

"No. You're not taking my picture. Donna!" Josh pleaded. "As soon as the flash goes off he'll...... oww," he yelled. When the flash went off, Spike jumped and dug his claws into Josh's chest. "Yes, see, that's what I was going to say."

Donna though was comforting Spike. "I'm sorry Spikey, I didn't mean to make you jump. It'll make a funny picture though," she told the cat.

"It really won't," Josh assured her.

"Hey, Spike," she continued. "I think Uncle Josh will pay good money to make sure this picture doesn't end up in the West Wing."

"Will you stop calling me 'Uncle Josh'."

Donna ignored him, she was showing the picture to Spike. "See, Spikey, it's a good picture of you."

"Give me that," Josh made a lunge for the picture, but Donna was quicker.

"No chance," she laughed. "See," she held the picture out, "it's good. CJ'll appreciate it."

"You are not taking that into work."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay?"

"Yes. Here you are," she handed him the picture.

"Thanks," he replied, a little suspiciously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Monday Afternoon **

"You still cat sitting?" CJ asked Josh as they left Leo's office.

"No, Candi's back later this evening," Josh replied. "Of course now we'll have to have them whenever Candi goes away."

"It must be love," Margaret commented as they walked past her desk.

"How come everyone seems to know about Spike?" Josh asked CJ.

"Donna must have told them."

"Well I wish she wouldn't, I'm not allowed pets."

"I think most people who work here keep bigger secrets than, 'Josh has a cat in his apartment'," CJ laughed.

"Yes, but it's the little secrets that get out."

"Hey," Ainsley caught them up. "Spike's a cute cat," she told them.

"You want him?" Josh offered.

"I'm not allowed pets," Ainsley replied.

"Shame," Josh smiled, "if you think of anyone....."

"I don't think Donna would like that idea," Ainsley pointed out. "I'll see you later, I've got go and see Sam and Toby."

As CJ walked into her office, Josh suddenly stopped. "Hang on," he said. "How did Ainsley know what Spike looks like?"

"I don't know," CJ shrugged, "Donna must have shown her a picture."

"Okay," Josh agreed as he walked away to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Sam appeared in Josh's office doorway. "Afternoon. I believe you and Spike are getting okay now," he grinned.

"What?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"You and Spike....... "

"Hang on a minute," Josh said. "DONNA," he shouted.

"Master," Donna smiled from the office doorway.

"There was more than one photo wasn't there?"

"What makes you say that?" Donna asked.

"Ainsley's never seen Spike, yet she thinks he cute. Nanci said he looked like a very contented cat."

"How do you know they've never met him? They may have been to my apartment."

"True," Josh agreed. "But Margaret hasn't been to my apartment. Yet strangely enough she knows that I have the same duvet cover as her."

"She visited you after the shooting," Sam intervened.

"Donna bought that duvet cover last week."

"Ahh," Sam smiled.

"Yes."

"In that case....." Sam began.

Josh ignored him and looked at Donna. "Where's the photograph?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Donna smiled.

"What?"

"I was showing Charlie and Nanci, when the President walked in and asked what they were laughing at. That's when I left."

"So what you're telling me is that the President has it?"

"Possibly," Donna admitted.

"What's it of?"

"Spike."

"And?"

"You."

"It's a picture of Spike curled up asleep on my chest?" Josh guessed.

"No," Donna protested.

"Then?"

"He's kind of draped across you," she smiled.

"Donna!"

"I think I'll just go and write a speech or something," Sam muttered, trying very hard not to grin as he left Josh's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Monday Evening**

"Is Josh still here, Leo?" Jed asked.

"Probably," Leo replied. "I think he's avoiding going home until the cat's left."

"It's a very cute looking cat," Jed commented.

"When have you seen Donna's cat?" Leo asked.

"I've seen a photograph," Jed smiled.

"Okay," Leo replies. "He's probably in his office."

"Haven't you seen the photo?" Jed continued.

"I'm not that interested in Donna's cats, Sir."

"I bet Margaret's seen it?" Jed asked, as Margaret put some papers on Leo's desk.

"Sorry, Sir, seen what?" Margaret asked.

"The photo of Donna's cat."

"Oh yes," Margaret laughed.

"I'm just going to go and find Josh," Jed smiled.

Leo watched Jed leave and then turned to Margaret. "Why do I get the feeling I've missed something?"

"Well," Margaret began. "On Saturday night Donna woke up just as it was coming light, she wanted a drink but she'd forgotten to take one to bed with her....... "

"Is this a long story?" Leo asked.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Not really," Leo admitted.

"Anyway," Margaret continued, completely ignoring him. "She looked over at Josh, and Spike was lying draped across him...... "

"She took a picture?"

"Yes."

Leo grinned, "Josh'll be livid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Josh."

Josh looked up, "Mr President."

"I was looking for Donna," Jed smiled.

"She's gone home, Sir."

"And left you here?"

"Well, if I'd gone with her, I'd have had to go the supermarket."

"Donna does your shopping for you?"

"Not normally, Sir."

"She's being punished?" Jed smiled.

"She's made me cat sit for the weekend. I'm out of milk, tuna, ham..... "

"And camera film," Jed finished.

"Sir, please tell me..... "

"I wanted to give her this back," Jed interrupted, holding out a Polaroid photograph.

"Oh God."

"It's a very good photograph," Jed smiled. "He certainly seems to like you."

"He was just trying to crush me," Josh replied as he took the photograph off Jed. "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't mention it, Josh," Jed smiled. "This is all good fun, but can we be serious for a minute?" Jed asked, sitting in the visitor's chair.

"Yes, Sir."

"When Leo told me that you and Donna had started dating, I was a little concerned," Jed admitted. "But I was wrong. The relationship hasn't affected your work and, well frankly the press seem relieved. What I'm trying to say is, I may not have shown it at first, but I am pleased for you and Donna. She's a very special girl, Josh, you know that."

"Yes, Sir," Josh agreed, wondering where this was heading. When Jed didn't continue, Josh asked, "Is this a 'hurt her and you'll have me to answer to' talk?"

Jed laughed, "Well her family are in Wisconsin, she needs someone to look out for her."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sir. She's got CJ, Toby, Margaret, not to mention my mom," Josh smiled.

"She's gets on well with your mother?"

"My mom likes Donna better than me."

"Mothers and daughters, Josh," Jed smiled. "What about her parents?"

"They like her as well," Josh deflected the question.

"And you?" Jed asked, knowing that he'd crossed the line between president and aide, but Josh was more than that to him, all the senior staff were.

"I haven't met them," Josh admitted. "We've not been to Wisconsin yet."

"But you're going to?" Jed asked.

"Sir, I'm sorry but, with all due respect, why does it matter to you?"

"I'm a father, Josh. I have three daughters. If one of them had been dating a guy for four months, I'd want to have met him by now."

"You'd want to meet him regardless of whether you thought you'd like him, wouldn't you? You'd want to meet him and you'd try and get along with him just 'cos he was dating your daughter."

"Yes," Jed replied. "I swear Ellie's boyfriend's only around because of who she is, but Abbey tells me Ellie's smarter than that and I just don't like him because his father turned down Notre Dame in favor of Yale," he smiled, then studied Josh, "Donna's parent's don't like you?"

"I think the fact that I'm older than her and her boss is an issue for them," Josh told him. He had no intention of telling the president the real reason Donna's parents didn't like him.

"Plus her parents are Republican," Jed smiled. "I hear things," he said in answer to Josh's questioning look.

"Yeah, that doesn't help," Josh admitted.

Jed watched Josh, he had an idea that there was more to it then that, but he knew Josh wasn't going to tell him. He also suspected that Josh was upset by their attitude. "I'll stop harassing you," Jed said and stood up. "If they're not proud that their daughter's dating you, then they're idiots, Josh," he told him and smiled, "Even though you didn't go to Notre Dame."

"Harvard and Yale, Sir," Josh smiled, quickly adding, "which are obviously inferior to Notre Dame."

"Good boy," Jed smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sir. And thank you, that was a nice thing to say."

Chapter 8, Forever Delayed....


	8. Forever Delayed

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 8 - Forever Delayed  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Josh and CJ are stuck on the campaign trail.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh and CJ  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon, An Airport Departure Lounge. **

As Josh hung up the phone, CJ was watching him. "You look happier now we're heading home."

"Have I been that bad?" Josh asked.

CJ laughed, "You have been moping a little."

"It's been over two weeks, CJ," Josh pointed out.

"She was with us last weekend."

"For eight hours, most of which we spent working."

"True," CJ agreed. "Who'd have ever imagined you complaining because you have to work," she teased.

"I know," he smiled. "I don't know what's happened to me, but I just want to get home to her. She's staying at my apartment, apparently my bed's comfier than hers and I have a DVD player."

CJ watched Josh and smiled to herself. Josh Lyman in love, who'd have thought it. There was one thing she felt she should remind him of though. "You know once you get home she can't carry on living there don't you?"

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Josh!"

"I know, it'd look wrong," he sighed. "I might talk to Leo, see what he says."

CJ had a very good idea what Leo would say, but instead of reminding Josh, she said, "She can still stay over you know."

"What's the difference?"

"See, that's not an argument you should use," CJ told him, "because then they'll say, 'yeah, you're right, she can't stay over either.' It's called compromise, Josh."

"I know. But this is the 21st century and it's ridiculous."

"It is, you're right," CJ agreed. "Come on, they're calling our flight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is typical you know," Josh muttered.

"It's only a short delay," CJ reasoned.

"At least 3 hours they said, at least."

"Do you think you'll survive the heart ache of being apart for another three hours?" CJ grinned.

"CJ, are you mocking my pain?" Josh asked.

"I am indeed."

"Well that's just great. We've spent 16 days together in some of the most inhospitable places in the country..... "

"Inhospitable?"

"To Democrats," Josh clarified.

"Ah," CJ smiled.

"And you still feel the need to mock me," he finished.

CJ laughed, "After 16 days campaigning, mocking you is the only thing that's kept me sane."

"So I have my uses?" Josh smiled.

"Occasionally," CJ agreed.

Josh smiled. "I'm going to get a coffee, you want anything?"

"Tea please."

When Josh returned with the drinks he asked, "So she'll definitely have to move out then?"

"Yes."

"I guess."

"You really want to live with her?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

"It's just, I thought that was one of the reasons you and Amy broke up?"

"It was one of many," Josh agreed. "The thought of living with Amy scared me."

"But the thought of living with Donna doesn't?"

"No," Josh smiled. "No, it really doesn't."

"But you really do realize you can't just live together don't you?" CJ insisted.

"Yeah, not for another four years anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Five Hours Later**

As Josh and CJ entered the hotel lobby they both stopped and stared at the queue of people waiting at the reception desk. "Great," Josh muttered. "You see if you can get us a couple of rooms and I'll call Leo." As CJ walked away, Josh dialed Leo's number and Margaret put him through.

"Hey, where are you?"

"We're still here."

"You're still delayed?" Leo asked.

"We were delayed for so long that the crew has gone over their allotted hours and now they can't fly 'til tomorrow. And there are no other flights to Washington."

"Do you have anything that needs doing?" Leo asked.

"I dunno, I'll check with Donna. We should be back tomorrow afternoon, the flight's due to take off at 9.45."

"Okay. Have fun," Leo smiled knowing that Josh was going to be tearing his hair out at yet another delay in getting back to Donna.

"Thanks." Josh hung up and called his own office.

Donna answered, "Josh Lyman."

"Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm fine. Aren't you suppose to be 30,000 feet by now?"

"Yes, but instead we're in a hotel lobby."

"Your flight's been cancelled?"

"Yeah," Josh sighed. "This really sucks you know?"

"Tell me about it. Although on the plus side I get to carry on using your apartment."

"Ah, I get it now. You only want me for my apartment."

"Damn, you guessed," she smiled. "When you going to be back then?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, provided the flight actually leaves this time."

"Will you be back in time for your appointment at GW or shall I reschedule it?"

"What time is it?"

"3.30."

"I should be back in time."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Josh hung up and walked over to CJ, who had just left the reception desk.

"How's Donna?" CJ asked with a smile.

"Enjoying living in my apartment. Did they have room?"

"They did. Come on, fourth floor."

"'Kay." Josh followed CJ into an elevator and they headed up to the fourth floor. "Have you got my key?"

"Yes. Did you see how busy the reception was?"

"Yeah," Josh asked suspiciously.

"Apparently, not only is there our cancelled flight but there's also a convention in town and this is only a small town you know, they only have two hotels and some bed and breakfasts."

"Oh please tell me....."

"They only had one room left."

"Is it a twin?"

"Better than that."

"Better?"

"It's a family room. So there's a double bed, a single and a sofa bed."

"Are we going to sublet the sofa?" Josh asked as they left the elevator.

"No, I think that would maybe look bad in the press."

"But the White House's female press secretary and male deputy chief of staff sharing a room won't?"

"It potentially could do, yes," CJ agreed and opened the door to their room.

Josh followed her in and sighed. "I'll call Leo."

"Okay," CJ smiled. "I'll call room service."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3.38am**

"What the hell?" CJ asked

"Will you keep still," Josh complained.

"Am I keeping you awake?"

"Yes."

"You threw a shoe at me!"

"Yes," Josh agreed. "What's wrong anyway?"

"I can't get the pillows comfortable," CJ told him.

"So you thought you'd pummel them to death?"

"I can't sleep."

Josh sighed, "Me either."

"But it's not an uncomfortable hotel bed that's keeping you awake is it?" CJ smiled. "You'll see her tomorrow."

"Yeah," Josh sighed.

"I tell you something I've learnt from this trip," CJ told Josh. "You and Donna shouldn't be separated for more than six hours at one stretch."

"Six hours!" Josh groaned. "Why would you punish me by keeping us apart that long."

"You really have it bad don't you?"

"No, I just like seeing her and talking to her and...... "

"Please don't finish that thought," CJ pleaded. "I envy you, you know."

"Why?"

"Because you and Donna are meant to be together. There aren't many couples you can say that about. There aren't many people who are lucky enough to find their perfect match."

"You think she's my perfect match?"

"I've thought it for years, definitely since the shooting. You should have asked her out years ago," CJ told him. "Do you love her?"

"Yes," Josh admitted with a smile. "Oh course I love her, that's why I want to spend the rest of my life her."

"Have you told her that?"

"Wouldn't that be kind of like proposing?" Josh asked.

"I suppose it would."

"That's a very big step, CJ, we've only been dating a few months"

"Yet you haven't fainted at the thought" CJ smiled. "You may only have been dating for a few months, but you and Donna have been friends, and I mean close friends, for four years. You said yourself that no one knows you better than she does."

"She might say no, then where would we be?"

"You think she'd say no?" CJ asked incredulously

"I would."

"To Donna?" she asked, slightly confused.

"To me," Josh replied.

"Why?"

"I come with a lot of baggage."

"We all have baggage, Josh."

"Yeah, but most people don't need a truck to haul it," he smiled.

"If Donna knows you better than anyone, then I assume she knows about all your baggage and it obviously doesn't bother her."

"So you think we're a good couple?"

"I can only think of one couple who are more in tune than you two, and that's only because they've been together longer."

"Dare I ask?"

"Abbey and the President."

Josh laughed, "Well, that'll be the first and last time I'll be described as presidential."

"You don't see yourself as presidential material then. You've no ambitions in that direction?"

"No," Josh firmly stated. "I love politics, but behind the scenes. I've no intention of running for office."

"So what's your ambition then. Where do you see yourself in fifteen years?"

"Am I being appraised?" Josh laughed.

"I'm curious."

"What's my ambition?" Josh repeated. "To be in Leo's office, once he no longer wants it."

CJ smiled, "You'd make a good chief of staff," she told him. "Who'd be president?" she needlessly asked.

"Sam," Josh grinned.

CJ laughed, "Well that's a scary thought, President Seaborn and Chief Of Staff Lyman."

"Got a good ring to it though, don't you think?"

"It has," CJ agreed.

As CJ drifted off to sleep and the room went quiet, Josh lay and thought about the conversation they'd just had. He knew he was ready to take the next step and propose, but was Donna ready to accept?

Chapter 9, Be Mine....


	9. Be Mine

**Waffles & Coffee Chapter 8 - Be Mine  
Author:** Willow  
**Summary:** Josh thinks it's about time he made some decisions and asked the question.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Anything up to season 3  
**Characters:** Josh/Donna, ensemble  
**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

**Friday Morning **

"Where are you going?" Josh asked sleepily.

"Home," Donna told him.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't got any clean clothes here, I need to get changed before I go to work."

Josh sat up, "I've only just got back, stay a little longer."

"I'm late, I haven't got time," Donna replied, pulling her top on.

"This is ridiculous."

"You want me to be late for work?" Donna asked. "We told Leo that this relationship wouldn't interfere with our jobs"

"I know," Josh agreed, climbing out of bed. "You're not going without a coffee at least," he told her and walked into the kitchen.

Donna followed him, "You know what the solution would be?"

"You leave more clothes here?" Josh asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that."

Josh smiled cheekily. "You move in?" he asked.

"Yes," Donna smiled.

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

"What about work?"

"I don't know," Josh lied. "I could talk to Leo, see what he thinks."

"We shouldn't have to discus things like this with our boss."

"No, we shouldn't. But we don't exactly have normal jobs," Josh pointed out.

"I know, and at least it's Leo," she smiled.

"Go home and get ready for work. I'll try and talk to him today sometime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Josh and Donna had started dating, four months earlier, there had been certain rules they had to agree to. One rule was that they would keep their relationship on a level that would be considered 'respectable' by most Americans. While Josh didn't see anything wrong with couples co-habiting, he knew that plenty of people did, which was why he needed to talk to Leo. He had had a busy morning, and he spent three hours of afternoon having a check up with his cardiologist at GW. At 8.30 that evening Josh finally found time to see Leo. "Hey, have you got a minute?"

Leo turned round from his computer and looked at Josh, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, if you're busy I can come back tomorrow," Josh suggested, silently praying that Leo agreed to that.

"No, whatever it is, let's get it over with."

"It's not work, it's personal."

Leo watched Josh with a concerned frown. "Is everything alright? What did the hospital say?"

"The doctor's pleased, everything's fine and I don't have to go back for six months. That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Go on."

"We, Donna and I, we were wondering whether it'd be a problem if we moved in together?" Josh asked, although even as he said the words, he knew what Leo's going to say.

Leo watched Josh. The younger man looked nervously happy and Leo hated to have to burst his bubble. "Really, you're ready for that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Josh smiled. "Anyway it'd be easier."

"Very romantic," Leo replied dryly.

Josh smiled, "You know what I mean." He studied Leo. "It's okay, I already know the answer," he said. "The White House deputy chief of staff and his assistant co-habiting really isn't a good idea."

"No."

"Yeah, I don't know why I asked really." Josh was starting to sound a little embarrassed.

"I wish I could give a different answer."

"I know you do, Leo," Josh smiled slightly.

When CJ entered his office, Leo was sat staring into space. "Something happened?" she asked.

"Sorry?"

"You looked deep in thought there."

"Josh," he replied.

"What's he done?"

"I don't know that he'd want me to tell you."

"Is he alright?" CJ suddenly looked worried. "Was there a problem at the hospital?"

"No. CJ, he's not ill," Leo assured her. "In fact I don't think I've ever seen him happier."

"Then.... I'm sorry, Leo, you've lost me."

"I think I may have upset him."

CJ watched Leo, he wouldn't normally admit to something like that and she was curious. "How?"

Leo sighed. "He wanted to know whether him and Donna living together would be a problem."

"He asked me about that when we were away, he already knew the answer."

"I know he did. I wish I could have given a different one though." Leo looked thoughtful for a moment and then confessed, "When him and Donna started dating I knew it could cause us problems, but I was determined not to be the one standing in the way of his happiness."

"It's not you, it's the job and Josh knows that. Anyway, you're not standing in the way of anything, Josh is very happy, believe me I just spent 16 days alone with him. We have a severe case of Josh in love."

"Oh good, then that shouldn't cause us any problems," Leo joked, though he couldn't quite get the disappointed look in Josh's eyes out of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sunday**

Josh sat in his apartment and thought about what he was considering doing. Spending the rest of his life with Donna, that was a thought to make him smile. He stood and walked to the bookcase, took a metal box off the second to top shelf and opened it. He took out a small jewelers box with 'Cole & Sons, Westport' written in faded gold lettering, inside were two rings. Along with the jewelers box were two small faded black and white photographs, copies of which were in frames on the bookcase and a color photograph of four adults, a young girl and a toddler standing outside a house. There were also some childhood keepsakes -- a dog tag from Patch, the collie cross they'd had until he was seven, a yoyo his sister had won for him at the fair, a child's bangle, a pebble from the beach -- things that would mean nothing to anyone else. He smiled as he looked at the pictures.

"Hey," Donna called, as she returned to the apartment with breakfast.

"Hey," Josh smiled.

"I can't believe we've got a Sunday off during the campaign."

"You had to say that didn't you," Josh moaned. "The phone's bound to ring now."

Donna grinned. "What you looking at?"

"An old photo," he replied, showing her the color picture.

"I wondered what was in that box, I didn't like to ask."

"Why?"

"I don't know, seemed very personal. Is that you?" she smiled and pointed at the toddler.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I was, three I think. And that's my mom and dad, my grandparents and Joanie. My mom and dad had just bought the house."

"Why don't you have it in a frame with the others?"

"It seems safer in the box," he replied.

Donna looked a little puzzled, but then she supposed that was understandable, Josh didn't have many photos from his early childhood. "What are the other two?"

"My grandparent's wedding and one of my dad and his brother - they're the originals of those two," he indicated two pictures on the bookcase.

"Why don't you get a copy done of this one?"

"Nah," he put them back in the box. "Let's eat"

Ten minutes later they were sat eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Josh seemed very distracted and Donna was getting concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I err, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"I was wondering.... " he trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait there." He walked to the bookcase and picked up the jewelry box. He went back to the table and hovered behind Donna.

"Josh..." Donna began, as she turned to face him.

"Donna, I was wondering, and if you say no it doesn't matter, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, so if you don't want to, it won't change anything." He stopped talking and looked at Donna's bemused expression. "I'm really bad at this stuff," he said with a slight smile. He pulled his chair nearer to Donna, deciding that if he went down on one knee she'd probably fall over laughing. He sat and took her hand and started again. "Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Yes," she grinned, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yes."

"Excellent," he beamed. "Oh, hang on," he took the engagement ring out of it's box and places it on her finger. "I'll buy you a new one if you'd rather."

Donna fingered the ring, it really was beautiful. A solitaire diamond set on a gold band with a subtle Celtic style pattern on each side of the diamond. "Where'd you get this one from?"

"My grandfather made it for my grandmother, along with a wedding band," Josh told her.

"How did they survive the war?" Donna asked.

"They didn't. She wasn't really my grandmother, they married when my dad was 14. My grandfather made the rings for her. "

"He was very talented."

"Yeah he was," Josh agreed, then he smiled. "Don't quite know what happened to the artistic gene in the family. It certainly wasn't passed onto me or my dad. I really don't mind if you'd prefer to choose your own."

"No," Donna fingered the ring. "This is perfect."

"Yeah?"

"It's a family heirloom, Josh. Your grandfather made it. How could a new one be better?"

Josh smiled, "We're engaged then."

"Yeah," Donna said, suddenly sounding stunned.

"You okay?" Josh asked.

"Oh I'm very okay," she smiled. "We should celebrate."

"What do you have in mind?"

She took his hand and pulled him up. "Come with me and I'll show you," she smiled, leading him to the bedroom.

Three hours later Donna woke up and lay staring at the ring in amazement. She was engaged to Josh Lyman. She turned to face him and found him staring at the ceiling.

"How you doing?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"I think it's a good job you gave me the ring, else I'd think I'd dreamt that."

"So it's true then?" he asked. "You said yes?"

"I did."

"Wow," he smiled happily. "Who shall we tell first?"

"Your mom," Donna told him. "We should get up, we're suppose to be at Toby's at 5"

"I'd forgotten," Josh said. "Couldn't we be ill?"

"Get up and phone your mom," Donna smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your fault you know," Josh told Donna as he walked out of his office.

"Why?"

"You jinxed us."

"It's my fault the power failed in Texas?"

"Yes, well no, but it's your fault we've had to come into work."

"Go to the meeting," Donna laughed.

"Come to Leo's office in about half an hour."

"Okay."

"Anyone got anything else?" Leo asked as the meeting drew to a close

"Yeah, I'd like a minute," Josh said. Ignoring the impatient looks from Leo and Toby, he walked to the door and let Donna in. From the beaming grin that Margaret was giving him it was pretty obvious that Donna had told her.

"Donna," CJ smiled, guessing what was going on and spying the ring on Donna's finger.

"Hey," Donna hovered in the background.

"I just, we just wanted to let you know that we've got engaged," Josh announced.

"Excellent," Sam smiled as he stood and hugged Donna.

"Congratulations," Toby smiled.

"Show me the ring," CJ demanded.

As everyone circled Donna, including Margaret who had followed her into the office, Josh was watching Leo for a reaction. He needn't have worried though, Leo was beaming. He walked round his desk and hugged Josh, "About time," he told him.

"Thanks," Josh smiled.

"You do know what you're doing don't you?" Leo asked Donna as he hugged her.

"Now you come to mention it...." Donna laughed.

"Wait there," Leo told them as he walked into the Oval Office.

"Mr President."

"Leo, everything sorted?"

"There's not much else we can do," Leo told him. "Josh would like a word."

"Oh God, what's he done?" Jed asked.

Leo laughed. "Josh, Donna," he called.

"Mr President," Josh and Donna entered the Oval Office.

"Mr Lyman, Miss Moss. You both look nervous."

"I think Donna's realizing the full implications of what she's done," Leo smiled. He couldn't help himself he was immensely happy for both of them.

"I think what Leo's trying to say, Sir, is that Donna and I got engaged."

Jed smiled and walked round his desk. "Congratulations." He shook Josh's hand and then surprised Donna by hugging her. "Did he get you a ring?"

"Yes, Sir." Donna showed Jed her engagement ring.

"Very nice. You have good taste," Jed told Josh.

"I'd like to take the credit, but it was my grandmother's," Josh admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Leo found Josh sat in his office finishing off a report. "Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to finish this."

"Where's Donna?"

Josh smiled, "She's gone for a drink with CJ, Carol and Margaret. Apparently they needed time to 'chat as women do.' I think were CJ's words."

"I wondered where Margaret had got to. Shouldn't you be out with Sam and Toby then?"

"We're going as soon as Sam's finished with Shaw. Come with us?"

Leo laughed, "Thanks, but I think I might give that a miss."

"Okay, but if you change your mind we'll be the one attempting to play pool in The Taps."

Leo nodded and sat down. "Your mom happy?"

"You'd think I was the first person she's ever known who got engaged," Josh smiled.

Leo shook his head and smiled, "You're her only child and you just got engaged to a woman she adores, what did you expect?"

At Leo's words, Josh's smile faded. He nodded, "I know."

Leo could kick himself for his complete lack of tact, especially today of all days. However he realized that apologizing will only make it worse. "You okay?"

"I just got engaged to Donna, what do you think?" Josh gamely attempted a grin. "I was going to ask her yesterday evening, but it didn't seem appropriate somehow," he admitted.

Leo had wondered when Josh had popped the question. Yesterday was the anniversary of the fire. It had been thirty two years and Leo knew the memory was as painful for Josh and Clara now as on the first anniversary.

"You think Donna can come when we go to Florida in a couple of weeks?" Josh changed the subject.

"Of course she can," Leo replied, "It's the only chance you're gonna have to both get down there before January and I think your mom might want to see you," he smiled.

"Well, if she hadn't moved quite so far away....."

"Yeah 'cos you use to visit Connecticut real often."

"Good point," Josh smiled as he answered his phone.

END

* * *

The program has moved too far on from this a/u for me to write anymore chapters and the ending of this chapter seemed a nice way to finish it.

* * *


End file.
